


Arc rebron

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Drugging, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Multi, Reincarnation, Rough Sex, Sex, dominace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: It was a sad day when Salem's palace fell. The monument to evil collapsed and all it cost Ruby was her lover Jaune Arc. Years later Ruby is there when the last of Jaune's sisters is assassinated by Emerald, the woman lived just long enough to give birth to her son a baby she named Jaune before dying. The baby had twin colored eyes one bright blue the other pure silver. The child also had the mark of Salem upon it as even in death Salem's grip was still strong and Jaune was not one for the afterlife doomed to face the reincarnation of Salem without memory how will things unfold? Will Ruby raise the child to be a strong hunter like he always wanted or will some more unexpected events happen?Commision for Alevenor





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune like many things about being an Arc, he like his blonde hair, he liked his armor and blade. He liked the friends he made at Beacon, he loved what was left of his team and his lover Ruby! He liked how he was taller than all his friends at six one, he loved how his aura would protect him from almost all wounds, but despite all of the many things, Jaune did like about being an Arc. And the many many blessing that had been passed down to him over time the fact that he was going to die was _not_ one of them!

"Jaune!? Are you ok!?" Ruby said the smaller girl running up to Jaune blurring up to him in a shower of Roses. Ruby was limping holding her bleeding side as she groaned. The girl had matured in her time in Beacon and after the fall. She was a bit taller had better arm muscles a snazzy new combat corset and a slightly bigger chest than Jaune remembered.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Jaune said before coughing up a wad of blood, his world went fuzzy as a massive boom shook the area. Jaune groaned the floor of the castle violently shook and shuddered as it was unseated. The flooring of the castle of the damned buckled as Jaune had to hold onto Ruby for balance.

"Look out!" Ruby said gripping Jaune should pulling him out of the way of a falling boulder the massive piece of rock hit the ground and shattered with a loud wham! Jaune's eyes widened his myriad of wounds began to act up storming the castle of the single most evil being in existence was never a good idea, on most days. And doing so as the last ditch effort in an attempt to save the world? Well, let's just say that Jaune had had better plans.

"Jaune! You are _bleeding!"_ Ruby said pressing her hands onto Jaune's side making him wince. Yes, he was bleeding very badly actually very, very badly. Jaune had taken a few gunshots, some slices from Tyrion's gauntlets, a could blow form Hazel the big bastard if he was still alive could rot for all Jaune cared. And he had even been tentacled by some seers! Which despite sound kinky as hell was quite painful they did have sharp ends on the end of their pokers you know?

"I'm good! Just a bit winded!" Jaune gagged as more blood spilled from his lips, his vision swam as Ruby gripped him.

"Jaune! You are hurt!"  
"Look whos talking!" Jaune smirked at his girlfriend Ruby's side was bleeding profusely, her legs were covered in bandages and her forehead was wrapped in a bloody rag that covered the entirety of her scalp. Ruby's silver eyes narrowed as she growled.

"Don't change the subject! You need to get out of here!" Ruby said as another massive explosion ripped through the castle the two shook as Nora's bombs went off the ginger woman had always had a pension for destruction and it was showing itself now more than ever. The stone black walls shook and crumbled as Jaune groaned.  
"Come on Nora! What happened to wait on the timer!?"  
"Rin must have seen something, she would not tell Nora to blow the charges early otherwise," Ruby said as Jaune nodded, he trusted his teammates they were both smart women and he trusted them with his life.

"I know but what do we do? We are stuck here Jaune." Ruby said a small smirk on her face, her body covered in soot as Jaune grinned.  
"Well call me crazy but I don't think Salem is gonna let us sit here on our asses while we wonder what we are going to do.' Jaune said a small grin crossed his face as Ruby saw the beginning of an idea form in her boyfriend's mind.

"Jaune... what are you thinking?"  
"You know how you did that thing in Vacuo?"  
"When I froze that leviathan right?"  
"That's the thing! Think you can do it again to Salem?" Jaune asked as Ruby's eyes lit up.  
"I don't know but I think that I will try."  
"That's all I wanted to know. Now let's kick some ass!" Jaune said as he gripped his sword wiping his brow he knew that he was done, his wounds were serious blood loss fatigue and just about every other injury was going to bring him down sooner rather than later.

Ruby was not far behind, she had a few bad hits mainly from Emerald and Wat's the man had a few nasty tricks in his suit and Ruby's body was suffering from lacerations, bullets and a decent bit of poison.

"I trust you," Ruby said gripping Jaune's hand as she smiled warmly.  
"Thanks, Rubes! Now let's kill us an immortal!"

* * *

  
"Well, _what_ do we have here?" Salem asked as she looked at the two determined intruders that broke into her stronghold. The first a tall man with blonde hair who was not long for this world, neither of them was. The boy was poisoned by Tyrian meaning his death was all but assured, the girl a silver eyed witch was also marred by a series of deep lacerations, and she had her own set of poison coursing through her veins courtesy of Wats. She knew that the man would have his uses and this was just one of them.

"Tell me who do I owe the pleasure to?"  
_"Ruby Rose!"_  
_"Jaune Arc!"_ Both teens said as Salem chuckled, it was nice when her enemies came to her it made killing them all the easier.

"Well then Ruby, Jaune I must thank you for coming all this way, it has been quite the struggle to catch you are your little gang of troublemakers. But I am glad that you have saved me the effort of tracking you down and killing your outside my walls. So tell me how do you want to die?" Salem asked as she smiled an evil grin flicking her hands as several black pools of dark murky liquid appeared on the floor around them.

  
"Ruby? Remember our plan?" Jaune hissed as Ruby nodded, taking a deep breath thinking of all the things that gave her joy. Her family sister, team, friends, Jaune... she felt a warmth of love in her chest as she inhaled and screamed. A piercing shriek left her mouth as a flash of silver broke out.

Salem shrieked as a burning flame of silver washed over her.

"AH! What are you doing!?" Salem hissed as she felt like she was bathed in fire. Salem howled "what are you doing!?" The immortal Witch howled in pain her Grimm hands turning into dust as-

Bang! A sniper shot ran out as a bullet nicked her shoulder spinning her around, Salem felt the bullet pierce her shoulder, not a fatal wound so not enough to trigger her curse and heal her.  
"Now!" Ruby yelled as she sprung forward her body twisting and twirling like some kind of crimson disc.

She slammed into Salem slicing downward her blade cut into Salem, her weapon bit deep into her flesh making her scream. Blood flew everywhere as the sound of tearing flesh filled the air.  
Ruby grimace Salem's scream was a human one, not a Grimm. She cried out like a human in agony as her blade slice her in near two. Salem glowed yellow her once mortal wound vanished in a moment as she was fully healed, her eyes glowed a brutal red as she howled.

"You _impudent_ child! You will pay for that!" Salem shrieked before backhanded Ruby, there was a whack! Of flesh slapping flesh as Ruby flew backward. She cried out her body felt like a small truck had hit it.

 _"GAH!"_ Ruby gagged as she was flung straight back only for her body to crash into something soft.

"I got you!" Jaune hissed catching his girlfriend in his arm, the boy slid to a stop before forcing his aura into Ruby's body his already dangerously depleted reserves. Ruby gasped as she felt Jaune's spirit flood her, Jaune filled her with power as Ruby nodded.

"Thanks!" She said as Jaune kissed her on the cheek.

"You know I got you! Now kill her!" Jaune said as Ruby blurred forward. nodding their charging, Ruby slammed into Salem like a whirlwind of silver and red. Salem hissed in rage as the human attacked her.

"Fool! You can never hope to defeat me!" Salem yelled as Ruby rained an endless rain of blows on her. Salem's body was torn apart, ripped to shreds by an endless rain of scythe blows, every blow cleaved and tore but was ultimately pointless.

Every time the body was damaged beyond the point of no return it would flash yellow and be returned to its original form as pristine as it was before.

"You fool you can not kill me! Why don't you understand that!?" Salem asked now rather pissed off that she was getting torn apart for no damn reason!  
"That's why I'm here!" Jaune said slamming forward jamming his blade deep into Salem's gut! She growled her body flashed as Ruby attacked!

 _"NOW!"_ Jaune yelled as Ruby slammed her scythed down in synch with Jaune's attack! She kicked down on his blade as Jaune gripped her hand.  
"Giver her everything you got!" Jaune said as Ruby nodded her eyes flashing white as Jaune pumped every last drop of his aura deep into his lover. Ruby forced out every last bit of her power into that attack!

She screamed as the entire upper floor of the castle glowed white and the whole room _exploded…_

* * *

 

"You... you are a _fool_ you know?" Salem asked her body coughing up blood, her skin losing what was left of its color as it morphed? Some parts seemed to change color on a different shade as she coughed up blood. Ruby's baby Crescent Rose jammed deep into her chest, Crocea Mors jammed right underneath it.

As Jaune saw the dying which he smiled, he was broke his ribs crushed, his lung pierced, he laid under a pile of rubble, he had barely survived the explosion he noticed the ball of swirling purple chaos before Ruby did, she needed every second she could do her final attack and Jaune had bought her that.

He took the hit with his shield blocking Salem for a fraction of a second pumping his aura into Ruby as she forced her silver eyed power into Salem. The resulting explosion and quick thinking of Jaune had sent Ruby flying out a window and Jaune down into a broken bloody pile of limbs on the ground.

 _"Hah! Gah!_ You can say that but I think I can die happy." Jaune said a bright smile on his face, he was fading the massive rebar piece in his chest made breathing hurt like hell.  
Blood pooled out of his face as he could no longer feel his legs.

"You are going to die!"  
"So are you," Jaune said the single most satisfied smirk to ever grace his lips appeared as Salem hissed.

"Do you really want to die so badly, boy!? Is death that important to you!?" Salem raged as Jaune let out a long laugh tossing his head back as Salem's eyes narrowed to slits.  
"What. Is. So. Funny. Boy?" She asked as Jaune cackled like a mad man.

  
"It's just! It's over! We win! You lose! Everything we did had a point! Pyrrha's death! My families murderers! They all lead up to this! You! Your death makes it all worthwhile!" Jaune howled as Salem wanted to tear the boy limb from limb! Such insolence! From a mortal no less if Salem was not fatally injured a fact that if you told her would occur this morning you would have been laughed out of the castle.

And if you have told Salem that a while before she might have _thanked_ you.

"We are both going to die!"  
"So what!? I don't care! My life's purpose is to help others! I did my job, I did my part I can die happy you know?" Jaune said as the Castle shook violently. The castle was coming down Nora's bombs were tearing it open and now Jaune was finally ready…

"Pyrrha I'm coming," Jaune said ignoring the cries of Salem as she once immortal witch bled out on her chair. Salem looked at the laughing human boy, her eyes narrowed to an almost impossible degree as she felt the need to teach this human a lesson.

"At least I didn't die a virgin," Jaune said remembering the one night he spent with Ruby, he was going to die but at least he had sex, not everyone gets to say that.

"You know what boy? You think that this is over it is not!"  
"Really? What are you going to do?" Jaune asked as Salem began to twist her hands a strange blue mist appeared in them as she grinned.

"You want to see her? That partner of yours? You want to see her in the afterlife well too bad!"  
"What are you talking about!?"  
"I'm not going to let you! You are going to have a bit of me in you Jaune of Arc! From this day on you will never know the afterlife you are doomed to walk this earth for all time! Until your kind is no longer needed and the world had come to an end you will know no rest!" Salem said to finish a spell as a rolling pulsing blue orb of energy flashed in her hands.

"What are you- _AHHH!"_ Jaune screamed as the ball hit him the rolling energy filed ripped into him tearing him apart at the molecular level as-

"You will never know rest! Never sleep! You will walk this earth forevermore! Just as I suffered so shall you suffer in kind!"  
"What!? NO!" Jaune yelled as the pulsing ball of energy consumed him as one last boom filled the air as the last bomb went off and the floor gave in as the boy felt himself slip he screamed as he felt his organs stripped out from his skin by her curse only for the ceiling to buckle and collapse as Jaune let out one last scream as he raised his arm and the ceiling fell…

 

When Ruby woke up she was not in a good place.  
_"Owie..._ where am I? Jaune? Jaune?" Ruby groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. She felt like hell her limbs felt like jelly filled with shattered fiberglass. Her body was bent in ways that did not feel right or natural.  
"Jaune!" Ruby yelled as she felt the cold hard earth that was the mainstay of the Grimmlands under her back. Ruby knew she was out of the tower-

"Jaune you idiot! When I get my hands on you, you are _dead_ you hear me!?" Ruby hissed as she opened her eyes, the black red sky of the hellscape she was attacking filled her vision, a dull buzzing was locked in her ears as she groaned.

"Jaune?"  
"Ruby!"  
"Nora?" Ruby asked as she hears the bubble Ginger's voice enter her ear, Nora slid next to Ruby as she fell to her knees her grenade launcher clutched in her hands. Nora looked down her teal eyes wide with fear.

 _"Rin!"_  
"Here!" The slim woman said falling to Ruby's side the tall ninja dropped her hands to her side brushing a long strand of black hair out of her magenta eyes.

"Stay still," Rin said as she felt the injured Rose, after several tense moments Rin sighed Ruby was fine injured bruised dying but fine. She needed to get her to a medic and soon.

'Jaune..." Ruby said again still wondering where the hell he was! One second he was with her fighting the next second the fool was blocking an attack from Salem! Literal Salem with his damn shield for her and then the next? The next thing Ruby knew she was waking up outside of the Castle bruised battered and feeling like shit. Alive somehow still not sure how and-

"Ruby, you keep saying Jaune where is he?" Rin asked still checking Ruby for complications, besides blood loss, poisoning and a slew of other problems Rin was looking for anything she might have missed out on.

"I... he should be around here, somewhere." Ruby groaned as Rin nodded to Nora. Nora bounded up as she began to call out.

 _"Jaune-Jaune! Fearless leader!_ Where are you!?" Nora yelled racing back and forth.  
"Jaune! Your queen commands you! Jaune! Jaune!? Rin I can't find him! He's not here!"  
"Did you look elsewhere!?"  
"He's not here! Ruby crashed here and Jaune's nowhere close to her! I don't see him!" Nora pouted a twinge of panic in her voice as Rin gulped a lump appeared in her throat as she looked down to Ruby.

"Ruby when was the last time you saw Jaune?" Rin asked a twinge of fear going up the silent woman palms, Ruby knew that twinge, the surge of uncertainty when someone you knew, someone you loved was in danger. Instantly Ruby sat up she regretted it the moment she did a surge of pain slipped into her neck as she yelped.

_"AH!"_

  
"Don't push yourself!" Rin hissed as she gently but firmly pushed Ruby back down into the cold earth holding her still as-

"Rin! Rin! I can't find him! Jaune's not here! He's not here!" Nora said real panic in her voice her teals eyes wide with fear as-

"I know that Nora! You have said that before now please let us think. Ruby, you saw Jaune last tell me the exact-

Rin's words cut off as a massive fireball filled the sky the top floor of Salem's palace was engulfed in a massive fireball a sweeping inferno filled the land as the entire castle fell as-  
"Jaune? NO!" Ruby screamed as she watched the love of her life disappear into a massive swirling ball of fire…

* * *

 

 _"AH!_ J _\- Jaune!_ Name.... name him _Jaune..."_ Clair Arc said blood on her lips the middle Arc sister gave one last cough of bloody spit before she slipped out of this world and entered the next.

"I will," Ruby said as she held up the crying struggling baby, this was it the last of the Arc's.... ever since Jaune's death and Salems defeat the world was getting better cities rebuilt economies reestablished everything was getting better well all but her and NR. Nora and Rin did not take the death of the only thing they had called family well…

Nora grew insular and cold, Rin withdrew from the world often leave only Ruby to pick up the pieces such as this…

Emerald had come in vengeance of her mistress she attacked the last living Arc member and succeeded in mortally wounding her than escaping. As she did Ruby was barely able to deliver her son Jaune. A boy with a mop of light blonde hair and-

"Silver?" Ruby's breath hitched the boy's eye one was blue like his fathers, a deep cerulean color but the other... it as silver in a dead mimic for her own eyes.

 _"GAHHH!"_ The baby still covered in the lifeblood of his deceased mother cried. The child was freshly born still coated in warm sticky life fluid, his mother laid on her back her cerulean eyes glazed over as the house she once lived in burned in the background. Ruby bit her lip she felt the heat from the fire, the warmth from the fresh blood and the bitter bite of failure.

Ruby failed, she failed for the second time, she failed here like she did in the castle. Once again Jaune had counted on her, made her, her Ruby Rose promise to keep his sister safe and she failed… The baby cried it's small limbs flailed in her arms as she cradled it.

"There, calm down little one, your mother is going to be ok... she's going to be ok..." Ruby whispered into the crying child, it wailed his small hands flailing gripping Ruby's arms as it cried out Ruby saw it happen. The baby began to wail, even more, it cried flailing its hands up and down.

"Hey! Calm down! I know your mama won't see you get older but I'll watch you! You want that right? Aunt Ruby sounds good doesn't it?" Ruby asked as the bay began to shake? The baby shook as a low silver light began to glow around him.

"What!?" Ruby gasped as the baby began to shake, Ruby saw horrified as silver blackish lines wrapped around it a strange but familiar mark appeared on its side. Ruby knew that mark from anywhere it was Salem's.

"No, no _, NO!"_ Ruby yelled as she began to panic Salem! Salem's' mark was etched onto the poor child's side! It burned itself into the child's flesh making the child cry.

 _"No, no, no, no, no!_ This can't be!" Ruby said as the baby cried the mark of her burned onto its flesh the smell of _charred_ flesh filled her nose making her want to gag as-

It stopped. The baby, the smell it all stopped as the child went still its chest refused to move as Ruby froze.

"Jaune? Jaune!? JAUNE!?" Ruby cried as she began to grip the baby, it was still, still as a corpse-

  
"No! I won't let your family die! Not like this!" Ruby put her fingers to the child's chest and began to compress.

"One, two three! One, two, three! One, two, three!" Ruby did the chest compressions as the baby refused to breathe. Its small chest did not rise up or down but his eyes remained closed.  
_"NO! NO! NO!_ This can't be happening!" Ruby yelled as Jaune fell still, the last Arc, the only member of the family not murdered by that witch Salem and her cronies! Even after her death! Her real death she still found ways to mess them over!

"Come on! Breathe goddammit!" Ruby yelled the baby/ cries, the smells of charred flesh was infinitely preferably, it was infinitely preferable to the silence of nothing and-

 _"Ah!_ " The baby gasped as its eyes fluttered open, a silver pulse filled the child's body as Ruby saw life? No... this was not life... something was forced into the child, she saw it. She saw the silver wisps come from the air, the strange silver objects that looked alive... conscious strands of mist forced their way into the mouth of the child as they forced it back to life. The chest began to rise again an unnatural life flooded as Ruby felt something pulse.

"No way... that can't be..." Ruby said as aura!? The life force of all things flooded the child it had his aura unlocked!?  
"How is that possible?" Ruby asked as its eyes flashed open silver and blue flashed as-  
_"Jaune?"_ Ruby asked as she felt him, that pulse that warmth she felt that was him! Jaune! That was his aura in this child? How was that even possible!?

 _"Jaune?! Jaune!?_ Is that you!?" Ruby asked as the child came back to life, it cried and cried as Ruby shook it.

"Jaune?! Is that you!?" she asked as the baby wailed Ruby felt him! She felt Jaune the love of her life in him! The baby had died, she knew that the baby had died and been brought back to life? The symbol of Salem etched into his side-

"No... the curse of Salem..." Ruby said her voice filled with fear and trepidation, she knew this... she knew what this meant... the curse of immortality was placed on this child... Jaune... Jaune was back Jaune was forced into this child... he was cursed…

"Oh god _no_ ," Ruby said as she picked up the child she knew what that was, the child was Jaune, this child was her lover and worst of all this child was _cursed._

* * *

 

 _"Jaune!_ Get up! It's time for Beacon!" Ruby said the sizzling sound of Bacon filled her ears as she heard a groan from the upstairs room. Ruby smirked stomping her foot once as she slid her sizzling plate of bacon around.

"Jaune Rose!"  
"Coming mom!" Jaune said as the sound of twin feet hitting the floor followed by a low moan that filled the.

Ruby heard her son curse once as she giggled. Jaune was never good in the mornings even when he was still Jaune... The word brought a complicated series of feelings to Ruby's chest, Jaune was alive but Jaune was also dead... He had been reincarnated by Salem's curse... forced back into life stealing the life of his nephew and forced to live again as Jaune Rose her adopted son...

Of course, none of her friends, not even RWBY knew of Jaune's reincarnation, that would have been stressful too much so Ruby decided and she kept his piece of information for herself.

  
"Mom! What's for breakfast?" Jaune asked as Ruby heard his feet run down the stairs only to stop in the kitchen he looked just like Jaune did, he was literally a carbon copy of his old self.

THe same messy blonde hair, that was in a permanent case of bed head. The same small smile that melted her heart, the build was better... Ruby had known of Jaune's lack of skill at the beginning of Beacon but now? After a decade and a half with Ruby Rose, the best huntress ever as a mother Jaune Rose was buff.

His arms were as thick as her father's at his age, his build was tall and he looked like a damn wall of meat!

The only other difference between him and his old self was the eyes... the old Jaune had two _pure_ cerulean blue eyes this Jaune had one pure blue the other a sharp silver like her own. He wore his old bunny hoodie and blue jeans, Crocea Mors at his back. Today was the day Jaune would go into Beacon and follow his old selves footsteps as a huntsman in a much more peaceful world.

"What's for breakfast mom?" Jaune asked yawning as he sniffed once.  
"Take a guess!" Ruby smirked putting the sizzling plate of pig fat onto the table sliding it down onto Jaune's bunny plate his mouth dropped once as Jaune groaned.

"Bacon! Thanks, mom!" Jaune said as he sat down, hunger full and present in his eyes.  
"Thanks, mom! You are the best!"  
"I know it! And don't you forget it!" Ruby said as she and her son sat down.  
"Wait for me!"  
"Oh! Sorry, mom." Jaune said as mother and son ate their meal, it was a quick meal they needed to be or Jaune might miss his bullhead. The two ate finished share a last hug before Ruby squeezed Jaune extra tight and sent him out of the door into the world to make a mark and make his old self proud.

* * *

 

"So, _this_ is what Beacon looks like?" Jaune said as he stepped out of the bullhead one last call of watch your step left the speakers as Jaune stepped out he was here Beacon academy of heroes!  
He had trained all his life to be here, he would be a hunter like every last one of his family members before him...

"Even if Aunt Weiss doesn't think I should be," Jaune said as he felt a bit of guilt at being here. He knew his aunts did not all approve of him being a hunter or really only his mother Aunt Rin and to a much lesser extent, Auntie Yang wanted him to be a hunter.

Every last one of his aunt's thought he should pick a safer job one that had a life expectancy that went past the early twenties but Jaune knew what he had to do.

"This is for you, mom, uncle Jaune," Jaune said as he looked forward, he saw the massive statue of his uncle Jaune the hero of Remnant the one that had sought Salem for years, the only one besides his mother to reach that witches chamber and the one that had superpowered his mother to defeat her once and for all even if it cost him his life.  
"I'll make it up to you, I'll be worthy to you I swear! You'll see, I'll be the best hunter ever!" Jaune said feeling the weight on his shoulders, he was it the final Arc. The boy was the last of his line if he died in the line of duty it was over. The Arc line would live or die with him and he would be damned if he let it die.

"I won't let you down you'll see!" Jaune said as-

  
_"Ow!_ " A feminine voice said as he looked to his left a girl had fallen down she was beautiful, tall with pale skin, long blood red hair, emerald eyes, and an Amazon build that looked amazing.  
"She looks like she fell. I'll help her up!" Jaune said as he began to walk to the downed beauty his mother's motto or his family's motto of strangers are just friends that you haven't met yet! Jaune grinned walking over to the down Amazon it was time for Jaune to show the old Rose-Arc charm and meet his new friend!

* * *

 

Jaune did _not_ meet his first Beacon friend that day, scratch that Jaune made his first Beacon enemy.... the girl he had gone to help up had not taken kindly to his attempts at kindness and now was glaring bloody daggers at him. Jaune whimpered all he wanted to do as be nice to her! But she was not one to take his kindness...

The girl's name was _Pharris, Pharris, Claritin_ and she was about the polar opposite of a friend that Jaune had ever meet and would be happy if he never talked to her a day in his life!

"You will now be tested, you will be launched into the forest if you fail to kill everything that stands in your way you will die." The headmistress of Beacon Ozwin Cart said as she took a sip of her mug. The youngish woman with tanned skin that seemed to show off a farm like life walked alone the tree line her green eyes looked up and down her potential crop of students frowning once before her eyes settled on Jaune, a slight gasp left her face before she fixed her visage to indifference.

"Now I hope you are ready for a fight you will not get a second chance to be," Ozwin said sipping her much as Jaune paused.

"Mam? How will we get into the forest?"

  
_Ozwin_ looked like she had been waiting for that question the whole day as she let a shit eating grin split her face.  
"Why you will fly there of course."  
"What? How-  
Jaune asked before a loud FITHUM! Filled the air as he was yanked off the ground and hurled off into the distance screaming at the top of his lungs as all the other students were catapulted into the forest with him.

"I see why you like this so much this is fun," Ozwin said as she sent her students to meet their fate…

* * *

 

To be _fair_ Jaune gave his new team a fair shake! They were the newly minted team ROMP was not a good fit for him.

It started off with his partner _Pharris Nikos,_ apparently that was her real name the other a cover-up she... well she hated Jaune with a passion she teased him insulted him and if it wasn't for the fact that he could wipe the floor with her in an arena fight he would have sworn she would have made him some kind of personal slave for her by now!

Then there were the other two members of his team, Octavia and Moxi, Octavia mas the definition of your Atlas specialist, cool and sharp not a fan of Jaune not at all, not a fan of her faunus partner Moxi either, the cat faunus with brown fur and black faunus ears was more friendly towards Jaune as a rule but that was not much when his whole team was at best irritated and at worst downright hostile to him!

Now Jaune's situation while bade could have really been worse while his team was hostile they were hostile in a way that most men might kill for.

 _"AHH!"_ Jaune screamed as his cock twitched Pharris had just jerked him off the Amazonian girl had the devil in her eyes as she glared down at Jaune.

 _"Pathetic!_ You think just cause you are our leader and you are so strong that you can look down on us? I don't think so!" Pharris hissed her green eyes burning with some strange emotion as she painfully pumped Jaune's cock that had long ago turned purple from repeated stimulation and many forced ejaculations.

"Pharris! Please! I'm still sensitive!" Jaune whimpered his pleas for mercy only made Pharris pump harder her well-worn hands pumped up and down his cock making him beg and cry as-  
_"Shut up! Shut up!_ You are your stupid cock-

"Hey now I would not say stupid, I mean he is packing a full foot of uncut cock that we get to keep all to ourselves so I'd say we are pretty damn lucky," Octavia said twisting one of Jaune's exposed nipples the dark-haired girl with eyes that shone like melted gold grinned a sadistic smile on her face as she twisted Jaune's nipples making him squirm. She ran one of her long gloved hands up to his ass one finger slipping into his exposed hole making Jaune squirm.  
"Wait! No! Octavia not there! Please!"

"Hush my _pet_ I'm going to give you a nice prostate massage before we rape you, how do you like having rape take your first time? Will you cry pet?" Octavia asked as she began to slowly force her gloved fingers up Jaunes tight, very tight ass making him moan.

  
"Oh, will you two fuck off!? We've been molesting this hunk for a month now if you don't let me rape the fuck out of him and break his cock I will lose my shit!"  
"Easy girl we will all rape Jaune-

  
_"I_ don't think you will." The room froze, as teacher Ruby Rose walked in on her secret sun pinned down getting molested by his team-

"Miss Rose!"  
"We did not!"  
"Fuck the jigs up."  
"All of you with me. Detention and worse. Get dressed Jaune and go see councilor Weiss. NOW!" Ruby hissed as the teens gulped as one as their big secret was out.

* * *

 

"Explain. _NOW."_ Ruby said her eyes locked onto the busted students in front of her all three of them refused to meet her eyes as she stalked up and down the empty classroom.  
"Well? I'm waiting? Pharris?"  
"I..." The Mistrali who was a dead ringer for Pyrrha in every way under the sun refused to meet Ruby's eyes as she shook her head.

"Honestly! All of you! I can't believe this! Molesting your leader! Your friend and threatening to rape him!? I should have you all kicked from the academy and blacklisted from every hunter school in Remnant!" Ruby said as all three girls gasped their eyes going as wide as dinner plates.

"Please no!"  
"Miss Rose! We can make things up!"  
"I can't go back home! Ma said she would kill me if I messed this up! She was being serious!"  
"That is something you all need to think about before you _molest_ somebody! Now Jaune is going to see the therapist Miss Schnee, if he is not in a good state when you all get back then I hope you packed light because you are not going to be spending another night in this academy, you get me!?"  
"Yes, mam!"  
"Good! Now get out of my sight."  
Ruby said kicking out the three disgraces to the name huntresses the three teens filed out her mother rage in full effect but she calmed herself down as she three left she felt an odd twinge of sympathy for them…

If it were not for her own iron sense of self-control Jaune and her might have found themselves in an equally _complicated_ situation multiple times in the past...  
Ruby was a woman a woman with needs one of this was a man, she had a man once Jaune but he died, then he came back perfectly reincarnated with everything but his memories back. Besides that Jaune was Jaune…

He was a young strapping fully equipped young man who was not only the direct reincarnation of her lover but a non-related son of hers. It would be wrong of Ruby to say that she never had any thoughts about taking Jaune up to her room for some mother-son time. And having a backrub turn slower deeper more sensual before Ruby couldn't take it! Flipping her son on his back, taking no cares for his pleas and turning the reincarnated lover of hers into her new husband whether he wanted to be fucked stupid and breed or not!

"But I could not do that! I am a mother! I am his mother." Ruby said calming down she let out a low moan she wanted to fuck! Jaune was perfect! He was Jaune! For all intents and purposes, he was the love of her life! Brought back a second time! Ruby should pounce on him! Take him against the walls, the desks, the banister, the ceiling! Hell, she should have fucked him on every last surface of her house! But that would be wrong…

"He's my son, he trusts me I can't break that," Ruby said as she sat down in Weiss's classroom, this was the class that Weiss taught in her side job of being a dean. As Ruby sat down she saw a strange book on the bottom of it.

"What's this?" Ruby asked taking out what looked to be a large yearbook of sorts with the word White Knight Forever on it in bold black lettering.  
"The fuck?" Ruby asked looking at the strange letters not knowing what the hell they meant but getting a very creeped out view from them. As she opened the book it was a scrapbook with photos from her early Beacon days. 

"That's not too bad-  
Ruby said to  herself off as she saw them.  
**DIE! DIE YOU FUCKING CHEATING NEEDLE DICK FUCK FACE!** Was written in black bold letters scribbled out photos of her ex-husband and cheating fucker Neptune were all over it along with.

He's so **PURE!** So **PRECIOUS!** I just want to _defile_ him! Scribbled with photos of-

 _"Jaune!?"_ Ruby gagged all over the yearbook were intimate private photos of Jaune along with vivid descriptions of Weiss raping him time and time again.  
"This... this is not looking good."

* * *

 

"So tell me Jaune are you enjoying your Aunt's tea?" Weiss asked a devilishly glint in her eyes as Jaune nodded. The poor boy was just saved from being molested by his awful team and Weiss was going to make sure he was soon all the better.  
If only to rape him myself. Weiss thought as Jaune that sweet adorable soon to be fucked senseless hunk nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, auntie, the tea tastes good!" Jaune said as Weiss saw it his eyes became a bit foggy as he began to teeter in his chair, the Beacon councilor office was soundproof, Weiss had been waiting for this day for a long time.

A day her and her _precious_ nephew were all alone a day when she could take him to her office get him all alone and have her way with him until she decided it was time for him to get off.  
"Good! Does it taste good?"  
"Yeah! It tastes really sweet but there's something else in there." Jaune said looking down at his tea and frowning as Weiss growled.

 

"Oh? What else do you think is in the tea?"  
"I don't know it tastes kind of funny, not bad but funny. Sweet really." Jaune said as Weiss grinned.  
"Good! I put some extra special ingredients inside that tea just for you my darling nephew!"  
"Thanks, Aunt Weiss this tea is..."  
Jaune paused as a wave of dizziness overtook him.

"Jaune? What's the matter?" Weiss asked her voice sickly sweet laced with ulterior motives as Jaune groaned. He felt his vision shift and flow, he felt like he was falling down a tunnel as he shuddered.

 _"Aunt Weiss_ I don't' feel to good," Jaune said as he brale put his tea down stopping it from spilling out Jaune felt his whole world bend then til on its axis. He stumbled out of his chair falling onto the ground with a large thud!

"Oh, Jaune! You are just too clumsy like you should be nephew." Weiss said smiling at Jaune he shook on the floor his body gagged for a moment before going still. His eyes remained unhindered zooming up and down his skull looking all over.

"Oh Jaune my _poor sweet innocent vulnerable_ Jaune, you fell down. Let your Aunt Weiss cum over you and make this all better." Weiss said licking her lips she stood up her now six-foot frame without heels towered over her down terrified nephew. His eyes one bright blue the other a glaring silver looked up at her with fear present in them.

"You look like a better form of Neo." Weiss mused before taking off her soaked panties tossing them onto Jaune's face they hit him with a wet smack! Jaune flinched or he would have if he had been able to nerve toxins were tricky like that.

They kept his mind up and running along with several other key components but otherwise Jaune was a prisoner in his own body and now it was time for Jaune to get one helluva show.  
Weiss wasted zero time she did not have time to waste.

"My! Someone is happy to see me!" Weiss said taking off her nephews pants loving how his eyes shook in confusion and betrayal.  
God he's making me so fucking wet! I just want to fuck him right here and now! Weiss thought as she felt her soaked panties, Weiss took Jaunes thick cock in one hand and began to pump it even if Jaune could move he let out a low whimper as his Aunt began to _jerk_ his dick off for him.

  
"You like that? You like when your Aunt Weiss molests your fat stupid cock?" Weiss asked a sickly sweet tone in her voice as she began to pump his cock. Low wet sloppy sounds of flesh pounding flesh filled the air as Weiss jerked him off.

Jaune whimpered his mind trapped in his body as Weiss's hand pumped his hot cock for about two minutes making sure he was leaking pre-cum before taking her mouth and in one smooth motion swallowing his cock. Jaune groaned.

His aunt's hot tight mouth enveloped his dick taking it to the back of her throat!  
Fuck he's thick! I can't wait to put this fucking fat breed stick to work in my pussy! Just you wait Jaune I'm going to show you your true purpose in this world. Weiss thought as she inhaled his cock! Taking him up and down into her mouth.

Her tiny jaw _bulged_ as a large mass appeared in the back of her throat! Jaune's cock hammered its way down her tight mouth making its way to the back of her throat as Weiss began to thoroughly and messy deep throat her nephew's cock! Taking it to the back of her mouth time and time again making sure that Jaune knew that his cock was her property. Weiss dragged her teeth up and down his long turgid cock!

Making sure to bite gently when she hit his fact thick tip that was already leaking pre like a damned water fountain!  
Fuck if this is the pre what's the real thing like? Weiss wondered her pussy drenched one of her hands played and tweaked Jaune's nipples the other cupped his rich full tennis ball sized balls.  
Weiss bobbed her head as wet meaty slurps! Of flesh on flesh filled the air.

 _Slurp! Gack! Glurp!_ Weiss glurked on Jaune's cock making sure to make the messiest wettest slurping sounds she could think of fill the air.  
_Slurp! Smack! Glurp!_ Weiss choked down his cock even the tip! Was thicker than that pinprick of a cock her cheating bastard of an ex-husband!

Take that you cheating fuck! His cock is infinitely better and he's barely eighteen! I'm going to suck his fat cock dry! Weiss though as Jaune finally came! His cock fired into her mouth filling her right to the gut! Jaune's dick exploded like a volcano filling Weiss up with thick hot seed!

Weiss came a bit her pussy was drenched as rope after thick rope of hot sticky virile Arc cum filled her up! As Jaune's massive orgasm died down the boy whimpered tears falling from his face betrayal clear in his face. As she slurped down his cum with one last gulp!

"There! Now that we have that done let's get on to the main course!" Weiss said as Jaune whimpered as she stood up, taking a dominant pose over Jaune licking her lips as she finally alining her quivering soaked dripping regal Schnee cunt to Jaune's massive cock!

"I'm going to ride you till you break!" Weiss hissed as she slammed her tight Schnee cunt down onto Jaune's cock making two things happen at once.

One Weiss screamed! Her tight inner walls were brutally stretched apart as Weiss felt his cock split her in half! Jaune's cock made Weiss cum just by the penetration!  
His fat turgid cock broke past her tight inner walls and slammed right into her womb! His fat cock stretched and pulled apart her walls as Weiss felt her body shake and climax.

"Oh fuck me that is good," Weiss said as she felt her body spasm and climax. Jaune cried his eyes closed the shame and pleasure from getting raped by the tight cunt of his aunt.

"Oh don't cry, baby! I'm going to make this all the better!" Weiss said as she began to bounce on his cock! Her wide child-bearing hips began to slam up and down Jaune's massive cock, her inner walls slammed down and crushed his cock in her grip! Weiss slammed up and down her thick fat ass crushed his balls as Weiss began to bounce on his _cock!_

 _Smack! Smack!_ The heavy wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Weis screamed.

"Oh fuck! That's it! Fuck me! Breed me! Use that fat stupid cock to knock me up! Make me a mother! Do the thing that that pencil cock ex of mine could not!" Weis said as Jaune cried out, his sobs barely left this face as Weiss bounced on him, her heave hips slammed up and down the wet smacking of the flesh of flesh was followed by hard whacks of her ass crushing Jaune's heavy balls! Weiss was loving every second of it!

She knew it was happening Jaune was sobbing already his cock was throbbing!

"You fell that Jaune? That's it! That is our love! You are going to cum! You are going to knock me up! Do it! Make me a _mommy!_ Do it you stupid breeding fuck!" Weiss yelled as Jaune finally after trying to resist came at once. Jaune's cock exploded as it filled Weiss woman to the brink.  
"Yes! That's it! Fuck! _Breed me!"_ Weiss said as Jaune cried as his cock shot off filling her womb drowning her ovaries in thick virile Arc cum! His cock fully filled Weis knocking her up as Weiss smirked.

Taking her lips and pressing them on Jaune's forehead kissing him gently.

"Thanks for the deposit _papa!"_ Weiss hissed as she grinned. Her nephew's body spasmed and shook his thick hot seed filled her up she knew she was pregnant she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was now fully knocked up with Jaune's kid. She grinned letting her wonderfully stretch cunt shake as she rubbed Jaunes head. She and he were going to have many more one on one intensive counseling later and for the future sessions, they would be much more intense.


	2. Meet the Aunt's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his... counseling session with Weiss, it's time for Jaune to meet his aunts! Who after a pep talk stands up to his team with dubious results and get's to bond with Blake and Yang... all this and more in Arc Reborn!

Jaune was  _ not _ having an easy day.

 

_ "Aunt Weiss.. _ . is that really necessary?" Jaune asked blushing as his aunt scrubbed his cock, the older woman hummed softly as she scrubbed every last inch of Jaune's body. Her nephew Slam pig needed to be squeaky clean after all!

 

"Of course it is Jaune now stay still! You are covered in that stuff!" Weiss said rubbing the foot of cock that had so recently made her a mother something her cheat of an ex could never do, Neptune was nowhere close. 

 

"I... ok, but what nasty stuff?" Jaune asked the boy blushing he did not know why his aunt had done... that to him but she told him it was for his own good and he believed her or he wanted to even if some voice in the back of his head told him it was not for his own good and he should be furious. 

 

"Oh, it's called evidence Jaune! That way if the police come the won't be able to put me in jail and take me away from my precious little man! Yes, you are! Who is my precious little man?" Weiss asked pinching Jaune's cheek running more scalding hot water over his body wiping him clean of every hint of evidence. 

 

It would be a sad day when she went to jail for the rape of her nephew, not that she did rape him. That little cunt slut got hard just from being around her! Of course, she decided to rape-

To use him for his bodies natural purpose. Yes, that was what the woman did... she did not rape Jaune she just used his body for its natural purpose. He was meant to be a Slam Pig and that was just what Weiss was going to use him for! She had done nothing wrong! 

 

_"Evidence?_ Like the stuff they use in police shows?" Jaune asked Weiss finally nodded finishing scrubbing him up and down as she smiled. 

 

"Yes! That's right! You are a smart boy! Yes, you are! You are a smart good boy! You are a good boy right Jaune?" Weiss asked as she looked down her crystal eyes glaring as she stared Jaune down. She knew that she had drugged her tea with a bit more than sedatives. 

 

She had put in powerful psychedelics in them. Suggestive like drugs not that far from roofies, but to call them roofies would suggest nonconsent and Weiss did not act without consent. 

_You are my Slam pig, your body acted like it did because it wanted to! I did not date rape my nephew! That is ridiculous!_ Weiss thought as she shook her head. Ridiculous! To think that she would rape Jaune!  

 

_I bet the media would not understand! They would call me a monster and try to put my name in the mud bah to them! Jaune will never report me as long as he stays being a good boy._ Weiss thought as Jaune's eyes became as wide as saucers, his legs wobbled as he began to shake.

"I...  yes... I am a _good boy_?" Jaune asked the mood alterer kicking in his mind went hazy the drugs kicking in as Weiss smiled.

 

"Yes,  yes you are Jaune. You are a very good boy you know? I think that you are the best boy! You know that?" Weiss asked pinching his cheeks. Jaune let out a small moan his lips curled into a long loopy smile as Weiss pulled his cheeks hard! Making Jaune give a loud yelp of pain as he felt his jaw stretched out. 

 

"Good boy! Now come on you are done with your bath, I already purged the room for that nasty evidence but we should look nice and proper for when a visitor appears." Weiss said pulling Jaune out as he nodded. 

 

Jaune allowed his aunt to lead him his eyes hazy still not sure what to do. He felt like he was walking in a wall of cotton. His body refused to work the way that he thought it would. He felt warm and fuzzy but not the good kind. it was like being in a worn cotton jacket that scratched your skin till it went raw from tearing. His mouth was dry as the Vacuo dessert, and his eyes were watering as Weiss pulled him out.

 

The room where that had happened was now spotless, Weiss purged the room cleansing it of all evidence. Not even a hint of evidence of the encounter no the wondrous spot where Weiss and her chosen Slam pig made love for the first but not last time! 

 

Weiss was glad that Jaune was able to have his first time with a woman who cared and was of her own status. She was the only woman that was even remotely close to being worthy of him.  

"Weiss, I mean Aunt Weiss what are we going to do now?"

"Oh, Jaune now we can relax! How about I have you a back rub?" And taste that ass in the process. _I did not give you that enema for nothing you know?_  Weiss thought Jaune sitting down on the chair opposite of her his eyes still a bit hazy. 

 

"Ok, now that we are all nice and cozy! Jaune tell me what you would like to talk about? I heard that your team is bullying you? That's not good, tell me what they do to you?" Weiss asked her concern genuine, she was speaking the trust she did care about weather Jaune was being bullied or not.  He was her nephew and she would be damned if she let some harlots bully him! That was something only she did! 

 

"Well, they tease me for being the only guy..."

"That's terrible! Go on." It is also hot as hell but that's another thing altogether. Weiss thought all smiles as Jaune went on. 

 

" I would like for them to not do it to me anymore."

"Have you told them to stop?"

"I do!-

"JAUNE! Get off of him Weiss!" Ruby yelled running into the office nearly ripping off the door. Both Jaune and Weiss jumped back Ruby looked ready to pass out! Face red, eyes narrowed to slits and-

 

"Mom!" 

"Jaune! Are you ok!? Did something happen!?" Ruby asked rushing to her son's side checking him up and down. Jaune looked fine he smelled good actually almost like he had just stepped out of the shower.

 

Jaune smelled good, she ran her nose through Jaune's hair the boy blushed as he began to swat his mother away from his face.

 

"Mom! Stop that! You are embarrassing me!" Jaune said face red as a beet. Ruby paused, something was off... she read that disturbing diary entry by Weiss but now? Now it seemed like Jaune her son and secretly her love was safe. 

 

"Ruby? Is something wrong?" Weiss asked now equally confused. The heiress now turned counselor had no idea why her best friend was here only that it was a good thing that she was not a little bit faster or she would have walked in right when all the fun was starting to happen and that would have been a disaster.  _ I'm glad that she was slow for once. _ Weiss thought as Ruby let out a small sigh. 

 

"I... I'm sorry but I need to talk to my son. Is that ok?"

"Sure Ruby whatever you need you know that I am always happy to see my nephew right? He is such a _ good boy  _ after all." Weiss said petting his head Jaune whimpered he felt his eyes roll into his skull as he nodded.

 

"I am a good boy."

"Yes. Yes, you are, now run along! Don't make your mother wait ok?" Weiss asked as jaune nodded Summer helped him up dragging her son out of the office that she got an off feeling about. 

 

The room was  _ clean _ , normally Weiss kept her area's clean but this? This office was damn spotless. Like she had just cleaned it and beyond through

. 

_ What the hell was she doing that she needed to clean up her own office?  _

_ What the hell was she cleaning?  _ Ruby thought as she ushered Jaune out he looked off... like his mind was not all there. His eyes were rolled up to the back of his head and he walked with an odd limp to his step. 

 

"Oh! Ruby!" Weiss called out her voice just as calm but this time a hint of surprise in it as Ruby turned.

"Yeah Weiss? What's up?"

"As it turns out Blake and Yang are going to be coming back from their hunting trip sooner!"

"Aunt Blake and Yang are going to be here?" Jaune asked some light coming back into his eyes. He loved his aunt's all of them but Blake and Yang spent the most time with him as a child and he was more close to them than Weiss.

 

"Sure are! They will be back today!"  Weiss said smiling as Ruby gave a sigh of relief. 

"Good, I'll be glad to see them again, alright Jaune with me."

"Yes, mom.'

"It's Miss Rose when I'm here ok?"

"Sorry! Mom- I mean Miss Rose?" 

"Good boy."

"Yes. I am a good boy."

"I know... I just said that..."

"I am a good boy..."

"Jaune don't be creepy. Now come on." Ruby said pushing Jaune away as Weiss waved.

"Bye Weiss!"

"Bye, Ruby!" Weiss said as Ruby left with her Slam pig son in tow.

"Oh, I bet Blake and Yang can't wait to get a piece of that ass,"  Weiss said licking her lips as the door closed and Jaune and Summer left.

\-----

"Jaune why didn't you say something?" Ruby asked her son now that they were out of earshot of Weiss Jaune sighed he knew that this talk would come up sooner or later and he might as well get it over with sooner than later. 

 

"I don't know mom... I just thought that maybe I could deal with it you know? Maybe I could fix the problem before it got worse."

"Jaune you need to learn to ask for help! Your team can't do that to you! You are a person, not just a leader! You need to stand up for yourself and when that happens you have to say something about it ok?"  Ruby asked putting a supportive hand on Jaune's shoulder he smiled at his mother he knew that she was always going to be there for him even when things were not going well he could count on her. 

 

"I will. Thanks, mom I needed that after... well you know..." Jaune said blushing as Ruby smiled rubbing the back of Jaune's hair. His silver eye raised as she turned his head.

"Hey!"

"I'm just being nice now are you ready to see your aunt Yang and Blake? I know Yang really wanted to see you again! And I think Blake said she was bringing you back some toys from Menagerie!"

"Really!? That's cool!" Jaune's smile was like an infection soon Ruby was smiling too as she and Jaune made their way to the bullhead docks Ruby could not shake the feeling that something was off. That something no matter what she thought or knew just did not feel right anymore. 

She thought Weiss was going to be doing something awful to Jaune but she was just having tea with him.

_But what was that book? Why the rape threats? Why the death threats? Was Weiss-_ Ruby facepalmed. 

 

Of course! That made so much more sense! Weiss was acting! She always liked things like anime and television! She was probably doing some role from a tv show she got into over the years!  _ Yes, that was it! Weiss being into Tv was a lot easier to swallow that Weiss being a murderer rapist. What was I thinking? I need to give Weiss an apology later on.  _ Ruby thought as she and Jaune moved on... Thought's of Jaune being abused, touched violated filled he head making Ruby moan hoping that such acts would not happen as-

 

What the hell? Ruby thought as she felt an odd dampness between her legs shaking it off before walking with jaune as her unease grew. 

 

"Aunt Yang!"

"Jaune!" Yang yelled opening her arms taking in her nephew in a mighty bear hug! Jaune choked! The air was taken from his lungs as his face was smothered in his aunt's massive chest.

"Hey, there sport! How's my favorite nephew doing? You miss me?" Yang asked rubbing Jaune's head making sure to ruffle his hair as she took extra time to make sure Jaune's head was stuffed into her mounds, grinding her chest into his face licking her lips as Jaune struggled for air.

 

That's it fight to breathe when me and Blake get you back in our dorm you won't be doing much breathing when she's on your face. Yang thought as she licked her lips. 

 

"Yang let him breathe! He won't be doing much later." Blake said the older faunus shaking her head as Yang finally let Jaune go. He gasped taking in a mass of air his strained tortured lungs doing their best to take in as much as possible before Blake pulled him into her own bountiful chest.

 

"Here there, how's my favorite human?" Blake asked as Jaune wrapped his arms around her, she picked up the human with no effort swinging him around as Yang rolled her eyes. 

 

"Wow, so he's your favorite human now? Wait to go, partner!" Yang said as Blake rolled her eyes as Jaune grinned.

 

"Aunt Blake! You came back!"

"Did you think that I would not?" Blake asked cocking her head growing a fake pout as Jaune paused a small panicked look came on his face and- 

 

"I'm sorry! I didn't-

"It's ok! I know that you were joking. You are such a cute human." Blake said rubbing her hand over Jaunes head growling as the thoughts of Jaune's face trapped beneath her ass filled her head.

_ "Yang!" _

_ "Ruby!" _

_ "Yang!" _

_ "Ruby!"  _  The two sisters embraced no longer children but grown adults Ruby slammed into Yang the older woman picking her up and flinging her around in a circle just like they were young.  

"Aunt Blake! I heard you brought me a toy!" Jaune asked as Blake grinned oh she brought him a present alright. A foot of purple wrist thick barbed present that was tucked safely into a harness that she was saving for a special occasion with Jaune.  

 

"Oh, I brought you a present," Blake said as Jaune's eyes lit up his blue and silver eye shining as Blake rolled her eyes, he was begging her with her eyes as- 

 

"But you are going to have to take a break. I won't give it to you until later ok?" Blake said as Jaune pouted his eyes falling as he rolled his eyes. 

"Ok... I guess..."

"Good boy now just wait for your reward ok?" Blake asked making sure she rubbed her nose on Jaune's forehead as she growled. 

When I get my alone time with you? I don't think you will look at me and Yang the same way again. Blake thought as Ruby and Yang greeted the other.

The sisters hugged and joked as Blake smiled. 

 

"So tell me Jaune I heard that you are having problems with your team? Is that true?" Blake asked an honest concern in her face. Jaune was her human after all no one was allowed to abuse him but her! If some faunus bitch thought that she could take her mate and abuse her living dildo!? She had another thing cumming! And not in the good way.

 

"I... It's not that bad..."

"Jaune you can tell me anything you know?" 

I can smell the cat on him, another fucking cat? It was bad enough when I had to let him leave Menagerie without a collar! I should have-

 

Wait. Bad Blake. Jaune was not eighteen then. You can't touch the underage child. No matter what your mom said about laws being lax, you need to have a higher standard!  Blake thought as she gave Jaune an awkward smile the human shuffled as he groaned. 

 

"I... it's hard... they don't think that I am a good leader..."

"Well, are you?"

"I am! I think I am! Ruby made me the leader..."

"Well, are you strong?"

"I beat them all in the arena fights."

"So you are strong, competent and you beat them in fights? You need to show them that! Don't let people walk over you Jaune, you are a human, not a doormat ok? You are not some chair for people to sit on"

People that are not me that is.  Blake thought as Jaune smiled. 

 

"Thanks, aunt Blake I'm glad you are here for me," Jaune said smiling as Blake grinned.

"I'm always here for you Jaune. Don't forget that alright? As long as you need me your aunt is here ok?"  Blake said smiling giving his ass a small squeeze as she sighed. 

 

One day I'm going to break that ass in one day you are going to know what it feels like to be a bottom breeder.  Blake thought her eyes narrowing dangerously as she licked her lips. 

 

"Blake! Quit hogging the blonde!" 

"Yang, you do know that you are blonde too right? Like you know that you and he have almost the exact same hair color right?"  

"Eh, so what? We need to go! Ruby is trying to get us together with Olivia so let's get drunk!" Yang said punching her gauntlets her massive chest swayed heavily making Jaune blush.

"Yeah, yeah Jaune you know what to do right? Go to that room and demand respect if they are your team and friends they will respect your wishes and you will find out what it means to have an actual friend in Beacon alright?" 

"Ok. I trust you, aunt Blake." 

 

"Of course Jaune, I know that. You can trust me."  Blake said smiling genuinely as Jaune nodded the boy was a moth to a flame and when Blake had her way with him she was going to make sure that he was finally and fully burned to a _ crisp.  _

_ \----- _

 

Jaune had made mistakes before, he had made many mistakes, taking cookies from hi smothers cookie jar, telling aunt Weiss she was like an angel, pulling on his aunt Blake's cat ears or accident spilling paint on aunt Yang's hair but this? Trying to tell his team that he was no longer going to be bullied was by far biggest one yet.

 

"Pharris please!" Jaune screamed his partner had her mouth all the way on his cock!  His partner took his near foot of cock all the way down her throat! Making sure to deepthroat Jaune's cock like an expert! Pharris took his dick to the blast of her mouth going past the spongy back of her throat as Jaune moaned! His dick felt like it might be yanked from his crotch

 

"You like getting your ass played with don't you?" Moxi asked the cat faunus with brown eyes smirking her black cat ears twitched on top of her head, on of hands cupped her leaders and semi crushes balls squeezing them gently while her other hand was buried finger deep into his ass.

 

Fingering him roughly loving how Jaune shrieked and moaned as he had is prostate played with. Moxi licked her lips her future mate's reactions were priceless! Soon he was going to a full anal addict, the way his hot tight ass was clenching down of her finger threatening to snap it in half! Made her groan in pleasure as she finger blasted her teammate who thought for some reason he should stand up to them, whoever put that idea in his head was definitely not his friend and Moxi was conflicted on whether to thank them for allowing her to molest him or chastise them for messing with her mate-

 

"You are an animal you know that?" The smooth clipped tone of Moxxi's least favorite human on the whole planet who just happened to be her partner for the next for years said as she rolled her eyes. 

 

"Octavia if you really want to talk shit can you not do it now?" Moxi asked the blue-eyed, green haired teammate of hers was still dressed in her pure silver dress uniform still steam pressed to be that good ole Atlas fresh! 

 

Olivia looked down at Jaune with an equal mix of pity and disgust. Pity that such torment was happening to a male disgust that she was not involved in this particular act. 

 

"I told you that if we are to do things we must do them! We can not do things halfway! Half measures are not the Atlas standard!" Olivia said stomping her foot, her sharp blue eyes glaring down angrily her sopping cunt begging for attention not that she would dignify the breeding stock of a leader with her cunt until he had spent his time worshiping every last inch of her body like the dog that he was! 

 

"We talked about this! We are not gonna peg him yet! He's not ready and besides his mom is the fucking teacher of combat here. We can't get on her fucking bad side you know? That would make our life a bitch." Moxi said before taking out her finger with a wet plop! Jaune let out a whimper before- 

 

"Ok! Time to eat!" She said as she dove her face into his puckered ass. 

"AHH!? Moxi!? Please!" Jaune whimpered as Moxi dove face first into his ass her tongue darting in as she began to devour the ass she had just prepared!

 

Her face buried into his ass taking a cheek in one hand the other still cupping his balls, her slimy rough and oddly barbed tongue lapping up his ass juice! 

 

Tasty! Nothing like a human ass to make you feel awake in the day! Moxi thought devouring Jaune's in her opinion tasty ass as Olivia fought the urge to force her hands down her pants and pleasure herself to the sight.

 

"I! How can you do that!? Use.... use your tongue like that... doesn't it taste disgusting?" Olivia asked just a bit of curiosity and wonder seeping into her tone as Moxi took her mouth off his ass with a wet plop! Smirking at her partner as she shook her head.

 

"Not when you prepare it first! Luckily someone gave him an enema I don't know who but whoever it was made it so I didn't have a lot of prep work! Remember Oc- 

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever, remember to get him used to get his button punched and then you can peg him to your heart's content!" Moxi said licking her lips Oliva wavered her Atlas training being to falter she wanted to do nothing more than rip off her pants and sit on her leaders face until she made him pass out! 

 

He had the perfect set of cunt munching lips! He was made to be a bottom to be used but! But something about this... teasing him was one thing but fucking him in any way was something she wanted to do in private when they were away from prying eyes- 

 

"AHH! Cumming!" Jaune screamed his dick pulsed firing down his partner throat Pharris grinned evilly pumping down his seed like a trained professional she swallowed his load easy enough making Jaune whimper in pleasure as his dick finally had enough the combo attack on his cock and prostate was too much as Jaune heard his dick plop out of her mouth as Pharris gave him an evil grip pumping his still sore cock as she smirked.

 

"You like that? You like when you get forced to cum?" Pharris asked but Jaune never answered, a pair of soaked green blue panties hit him square in the face. Olivia had enough taking off her pants showing off thin shapely pure porcelain legs with an impressive amount of muscle growth on them as she growled.

 

"So you can cum to just anyone's touch can't you!?" Olivia growled a jealous glare in her eyes that made Jaune shivered as he tried to back up his hands cuffed behind him legs were tied to the bed he had no room to move as Olive put her panties right in his mouth gagging him making him moan- 

 

"Look who's back in the game."

"Shut up Mox," Olivae said as she put her legs over Jaune's face and sat…

\-----

 

"So Ruby! How is my best nephew?" Yang asked taking a small drink of her cocktail as Ruby sighed Juniors was in more or less good shape even after Yang broke it a few decades ago.

"I don't know why they let you in here, I can't believe the twins let you in after you blew this place the fuck up," Weiss said taking a sip from her own cocktail as she rolled her crystal eyes as she took another deep sip of her drink. 

"You do know that they might have just let us in out of pure fear right?" Blake asked nursing a small honey, Jack Daniels. Taking her time to enjoy her sweetened drink as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah fear is what made them open the door, but hey the drinks are still good! Cheers! To team RWBY getting back together!" 

 

_ "Cheers! _ " The four women, not girls cheered as they clinked their glass together. RWBY was back together and- 

 

"I wish JNPR could be here," Ruby said sadly the mood dipped even heavy bass techno music blared in the back of the club as RWBY lowered their head.

 

"Same... Jaune and Pyrrha were good people. I wish they made it."

"Jaune was a dunce, but he was a good man... I wish that I could have saved his partner, she might have saved him." Weiss said frowning as Blake took a deep sip of her drink.

 

"They would not want us to feel bad especially those two. Jaune and Pyrrha would want us to feel bad. They would want us to enjoy it." Blake said calmly she would regret not taking Jaune into a closet before the dance she saw him in that dress! She should have pounced taken him to be her's as-

 

"Here here! Blake makes a point! The damn moody cat!" Yang said raising her glass again RWBY clinked their glasses together as the team of women relaxed into the chairs, Yang and Blake shared a look today was the day. 

 

The two of them would make their mark on their Slam Pig. Weiss had confirmed Jaune took being aggressively flirted with fine and that meant it was time to make sure their nephew was growing up into being a proper man. 

 

"Well to better things," Weiss said taking a half gulp as she downed her cocktail Ruby paused looking at her friends who were family to her in every way. 

"Speaking of that... can I ask you guys something?" Ruby said fidgeting as her team paused looking at their younger leader as Yang put a hand of her shoulder.

 

"Sure thing is, you can ask us whatever you need what's up?"

"It's Jaune... I think something is wrong with him. He looks different like something bad has happened to him. Do any of you guys know what might be bothering him?"  

WBY froze their faces went still as death as WBY looked ready to panic. They knew that Ruby could not know what was happening! She would have no idea! Jaune had not told her and he would not tell her the drugs were taking effect and-

 

"Something happened to Jaune? What are you talking about Ruby?" Weiss asked the first to regain her composure all three adult women shot each other nervous glance if Ruby figured out what was going on it was all for nothing!

 

Their Slam pig would be gone and everything would be for not! There was no way that they were willing to let that happen! 

"Ruby, what are you talking about what could be happening to Jaune?" Blake asked the picture of composure as underneath her skin she was screaming.

_ FUCK! NO! NO! NO! Back off Ruby! He is mine! I'll let you fuck him on the side ok!? He's not even your kid!  _ Blake thought already thinking of ways to blackmail or make her leader forget anything as-

 

"Well, the thing is something is wrong with him! I know it and he's not being honest with me!"

"Hold on there now sis. How do you know any of this? Did Jaune say something is wrong? And if not how can you tell?" Yang asked doing her best to, Ruby. Make her second guess herself so that she would be easier to deal with.

 

"I just know! I'm his mother and I know when things are wrong with him!" 

"Ruby Jaune is a teenager, he has issues hormones he is just probably confused." Weiss pointed out not mentioning that she was a potential cause for his instability. 

 

The man said that the drugs would not cause any severe chemical imbalances! There should not be long-lasting repercussions! I hope... and if there is I will put his head on a pike! Weiss thought gripping her glass so hard it began to crack. 

 

"Jaune is being distant-

"Ruby. He's eighteen, he's not a momma's boy anymore. He probably wants his own life and his own friends you know? It's not that he's being distant really he is just looking for his own space." Blake said an easy smile on her face, that was it Ruby just needed to here Jaune was on his own path-

 

"He's probably looking up girls to masturbate to." And Yang had to ruin it.

"YANG!" They all yelled as she shrugged.

"Call em as I see it." 

"Well don't always say." Weiss rolled her eyes as Yang's joke the heiress now semi teacher at Beacon sighed as  Yang gave her an eh? Still gonna rape him later look as Blake frowned.

"Ruby Jaune is just going through a rough patch in his life right now, he will get better soon ok? I promise you that he will be better in no time at all."

"Thanks, Blake you seem to always know what to say to make me feel better you know?"

"It's what being a friend is for, but what do you say we down the drinks and hit the dance floor?"

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about let's get our party on!" Yang said punching the air 

 

Weiss rolled her eyes she did not want to dance as much as the rest of her friends and no it did not have anything with her not knowing how to do a dance that was not the Waltz so do not ask.  

The four women stood up downing their drinks in one go as- 

"Team RWBY GO!" Ruby ordered again laughing like they were in Beacon as they hit the floor hard.

\-----

 

"Jaune!" The loud voice of his aunt said as Jaune perked up his dick was still sore from the rough treatment that his team had put him under his dick was still a bit sore and he wanted to take a break before he had sex-

 

"Yes, aunt?" Jaune asked looking up from his scroll. He was in Yang and Blakes apartment in Beacon. They shared a room being partners for so long they had more or less been living in it for the last few years. Jaune sat on the couch of the place debating on what to tell his aunt's he told them that he was going to try to stand up for himself with his team and in the end he did!

He did stand up for himself but he was raped for the attempt, or not raped he was molested- 

 

"Jaune! I got your drinks!" Yang said walking in Jaune blushed his aunt had decided to come dressed in the tightest black workout uniform that she had. Her massive heavy double D cups pressed tightly into a small tight black confines. Her wide hips caught in a small pair of black workout shorts as she licked her lips. Carrying a small tray of drinks for Jaune and her partner. 

"I... thank you, aunt Yang," Jaune said blushing brightly doing his best to not look at his aunt like she was a sex object and objective made damn near impossible as- 

 

"Jaune." A voice purred as Jaune looked up and his heart nearly stopped. Blake walked in carrying a small box with her, her breasts pressed out in a light black top similar to her old Beacon uniform but dark but her legs... She was wearing the smallest tightest part of shorts that fought tooth and nail to keep that fat ungodly ass that strained the fabric of her shorts with every step. Each time she took a step forward she pushed her shorts to the absolute limit as Jaune gulped. 

 

"I... aunt Blake..." Jaune said looking down his other aunt's impossible wide hips shook in a manner that was lethal to mortal men and Jaune was very mortal, or so he and everyone thought. In reality, it was quite the opposite. 

 

"Jaune you need to relax! You are with family." Blake said licking her lips she had been wanted to rape this little cunt slut since before he was in Beacon. 

 

She had held off on it one due to him being underage and two he was her nephew, she did not want to damage his development that much in his life, but now? In Beacon? Well, it was time for Jaune to get a reality check.

 

"So Jaune," Yang said sitting down next to her nephew putting down the tray of drinks putting an arm around her nephew shoving one of her massive breasts into his face.  

 

Yang grinned like a hunter Jaune's beet red face as he looked anywhere but the massive piece of flesh being pressed into his face made him turn beet red. His hands fell to his shorts were she saw a massive tent begin to appear, Yang licked her lips anticipating that thick piece of meat that was soon to be deep inside of her.  Blake saw Jaune trying to hide his shame as she fell into place next to him, sitting fully half or her impossibly wide and fat ass onto his left knee. Jaune gasped taking in a sharp intake of air as he began to sweat. 

 

"UM! You two are very close! Is there a reason!?" Jaune said already squirming his dick hard as a rock Blake and Yang pressed into him Yang's chest smothering the right side of his face, Blake's ass-covering the left part of his knees. Smashing into the tip of his erection. Jaune panicked hands flew down to try to push his aunt away only for her to grip them in one wrist as she smirked.  

 

_ Oh, he thinks he's hiding that from me? Not on your life. _ Blake hissed as- 

"So! Jaune tell me how did your little talk with your team go?" Yang asked pressing her chest even more into his face, Jaune blushed his hands reached out taking his mug of tea and downing it. Blake and Yang gave a mental high five as they saw Jaune drink the aphrodisiac. Soon he was going to be desperate to cum and with two beautiful women there to satisfy him? He was going to find his dick drained. 

 

"I! It didn't go as planned."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Aunt Yang... they...."

"They what? What did they do to my darling nephew?"

"They molested me! I didn't like it! And they kept doing it!"

"You didn't like it? But you're hard?" Yang hissed gripping her nephew's dick as she licked her lips.  

 

"Oh? What is this, are you getting  _ hard?"  _ Yang asked taking Jaune's dick tip in a rough grip, Jaune yelped! Even though his shorts Yang's grip on his cock was like iron! He felt her start to crush his tip as- 

 

"Well, I think he is hard, oh baby what are we going to do about that?" Blake asked a genuine concern in her eyes taking her long thin fingers and taking down Jaune's zipper unzipping his pants letting his foot of cock flop freely out into the air. Jaune gasped his dick now opened and exposed was met by a hushed gasped form both women.

 

"Fuck me it's big!"

"I know! Where did he hide it?"

"Does it matter? We are both going to ride it am I right?"

"That was literally the worst pun that you have made yet and I have been your roommate for over eight years," Blake said rolling her eyes.  She really did not want this night to be spoiled by puns but- 

 

"Aunt Blake!? Yang!? What are you doing!? Why are you touching me there!?" Jaune asked his face blood red his eyes looking everywhere but his aunt's hand ther ting soft smooth hands or in Yang's caw rough and calloused ones worked up and down his dick pumping his shaft without mercy. Jaune whimpered his hips bucking up subconsciously as- 

 

"Oh? What do you mean what are we doing?"

"We are helping our nephew Jaune? You know that Yang and I just want to help you out?"

"BUT! AH! This isn't helping!"

"How is it not look how hard you are!" Yang said gripping his dick tip making him squirt a small amount of precum out as Jaune shook like a live wire was placed inside of him. 

"AH! Stop that! It's just like my team did to me! Please-

 

"Drop the act Jaune. We both know that you liked what the did!" Blake hissed her tone growing dark as Jaune gulped. 

 

"It's not an act! I don't like this! Please stop!"

"Then why are you so hard then? if you don't like this then why are you so hard?" Yang asked genuine curiosity in her voice one hand still steadily pumping up and down Jaune's cock making sure to tip that thick tip as roughly as she could Jaune let out a whimper his hips bucking up as he cried "Please stop! I don't like this!"

"Jaune what did you mother tell you about lying? Only bad boy's lie and you are a good boy are you not?" Blake asked seeing how close Jaune was to bursting, his dick hand obviously been played with before she smelled some faunus bitches scent on him and that pissed her the hell off. 

 

"I'm not lying! Please if you stop now I won't tell my mom!"

"You won't tell your mom regardless because she will not talk to a filthy liar!" Yang said durable her hand pumping out had and blake squeezing down as hard as humanly possible the double attack worked making Jaune shriek! He came right away his dick exploding like a cannon! Blasting long links of thick virulent Arc cum all over the couch covering their wrist and arms as they smirked. 

 

"Oh, Jaune! Such a liar! You are a dirty filthy boy! I bet you like when your team rapes you!" Yang hissed as Jaune shook his head tears in his eyes as-

 

"No! No, I don't I hate it-

"Enough! Enough with your lies! I'm going to shut that amount up!" Blake hissed yanking Jaune down pulling her shorts off almost ripping them showing a dripping cunt. 

"Aunt Blake -

Jaune gagged Blake slammed her hips down on his face her dripping sex covering him as Jaune screamed outa s Blake hissed in pleasure as she marked her mate. As Jaune screamed into Blake's puss she mewled. 

 

"Oh fuck! That's it! So much better than a faunus!" 

"Drop the shorts cause mamma is cumming to town!" Yang said already taking off her shorts along her cunt and slamming down! Yang let out a shriek of pleasure her heavy hips falling on the foot of cock and being ripped apart because of it! She knew she was not going to be walking in the morning and would be very sore for the rest of the month, not that Yang care in the slightest the feeling of Jaune's cock tearing her cunt open made her scream in pain and pleasure as she began to roughly ride him.  

 

Yang wasted no time in getting her cunt split, taking her heavy hips raising them up moaning in pleasure her cunt clamped down on Jaune's cock trying to crush the cheeky piece of flesh that was trying to split her in two! 

 

She hissed slamming her hips down with a fleshy meaty smack! 

 

Yang hissed her body exploding in pleasure as she began to slam her heavy childbearing hips up and down growling in pleasure as she slapped her heavy hips down making a hard meaty whack! As her impossibly well toned and thick ass crushed Jaune's balls as she began to fuck her nephew.

 

"Fuck your dick is big! I can see why your team is always trying to get on it! Fuck I wish I had a cock like this! Your uncle had a good one from what Ruby told me, I only wished I pushed him down when I had the chance!"  Yang hissed as she rocked her hips ground down she wanted to see Jaune's face to see his blue and silver eyes shaking in pleasure his mouthing hanging open in pleasure as she raped his innocence from him!

 

_ Or I would be taking his innocence if that frosty bitch had decided to wait for a second! Really missing his first time by less than a day!? Why me?  _ Yang wondered before whimpered as she felt Jaune's dick began to batter her very womb! His dick's head was pushing down her baby chamber as she fucked herself stupid. 

 

As Yang fucked Jaune's dick Blake was enjoying his face, "yeah that's it use your fucking tongue!" Blake hissed her cunt forced down onto Jaune's face his thing tongue lapping up her delicate folds as she whimpered. 

 

"Fuck me! You are so much better than a faunus! Human tongues are actually soft!" Blake hissed the soft near velvety like tongue of Jaune's lapping up her cunt, his smooth dextrous tongue acting on instinct slither up into her sex as she moaned. 

Blake clamped down on Jaune's head, using her thick thighs to act as a pair of earmuffs. Blake slammed her thighs down onto Jaune's head wrapping up his hears in soft creamy thighs her searing sex placed down right on top of Jaune's face making him  _ scream!  _

 

"Fuck! You are so good!" Blake groaned as she felt her cunt shake! Jaune's tongue forced up inside as she groaned. 

"AH! His tongue! It's fucking magical!" Blake hissed as she heard Yang whimper she heard her partner behind her Yang was slamming her hips down onto Jaune's dick. The harsh meaty smacking sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Blake moaned.

 

'Fuck that! You should try this dick! It's fucking out of this world!" Yang hissed as Blake nodded reaching over to the small table next to them taking the box from the side as she hissed, looking down to Jaune's messy tear streaked eyes as she brought out the box opening it as she smirked.

 

"You see this Jaune? This is going to make you feel so good." Blake purred taking out a long thin purple object, the long device was a light purple color with several _ thick  _ barbs on it, the thing looked like a dick!? But had handholds on the back of it  Blake made sure to take the device talking it to her mouth running her tongue up and down it lubricating it relishing the terrified look in Jaune's eyes as she tossed the object back. 

 

"Yang!"

"Already doing it! Fuck! My cunt's not gonna be the same!" Yang hiss taking the object in one hand making sure to give it her own brand of lubricant as she took the device taking only a second to air before she thrust it down as hard as possible.  

 

"Ready or not! Here it cums!" Yang said jamming the device roughly as she could deep into Jaune's ass! His dick reacted before his mouth did, his cock exploded! His heavy tennis ball sized balls tensed and popped! THe shout up forcing a massive orgasm out of them! 

"AH! Fuck! He's cumming!" Yang said as she felt Jaune's orgasm rear through her! She felt her womb pumped up with blast after blast of thick gooey Arc cum! 

 

Yang moaning whimpering in pleasure as knew she had finally gotten knocked up by a man with a real dick!

 

"Fuck now that is what I am talking about!" Yang hissed her cunt finally packed tight with globs of thick gooey viscous Arc seed! Yang sighed knowing that she was good and pregnant looking back at Blake as she winked.

 

"Alright, I got one bun in the oven ready for your turn partner? I know you wanted to break open his ass more than me, I just did the honors ok?" Yang asked as Blake nodded letting out one last long groaned as she came! 

Her cunt splattered Jaune's face coating it with a wave of girl cum, splattering his face as Jaune let out a low whimper.  

"Hell yeah! I didn't buy that thing for nothing you know?" Blake asked as she took her sopping sex from Jaune face his neck finally popped! His mouth opened as he breathed a massive wave of relief at finally having been freed!  Jaune let out a messy choked gag! His breath catching in his mouth his eyes watery his chest burned! He felt like he was melting his eyes couldn't focus his dick felt like ti was on fire and- 

 

"Please stop-

"Shut up and eat me out, nephew. Listen to you aunt ok? If you don't you will get burned." Yang smirked as she slammed her hips down her cunt packed mouth filling Jaune's with the pungent taste of his own seed as she pumped his own cum back down his throat! There was a wet glurking sound as Jaune was forced to swallow his own cum as Yang whimpered. 

"Fuck there we go. Eat me out, take your own cum! Fucking cunt slut!" Yang hissed as Blake slammed her won seating sex down onto Jaune's cock!

 

_ "KYA! Fuck yes! _ " Blake said as she slammed her hips up and down her hips messily slamming up and down her rough cunt that scraped up Jaune s dick roughly pulling and dragging his cock making him moan and whimper.

"Yes! FInally! I get to make this Slam pig mine!" 

" You mean ours right?" Yang teaed Blake ignored her taking her overstimulated cunt and slamming it up and down taking Jaune's monolithic cock! Her other hand taking the modified dildo pumping it in and out of Jaune's ass!

 

Jaune screamed he knew he would cum again, Blakes rough ragged cunt that was smoldering hot, far too tight threatening to break off his dick with every wet smack!

Her cunt was much different than Yang's or Weiss,  Yang felt like a massive hand on his dick Blake's felt like it had the consistency of wet sandpaper. 

Jaune cried out again his dick throbbed shook and burst! 

 

His dick fired off almost twice as quick the attack on his prostate the crushing of his cock and the humiliation of having to swallow his own cum overwhelmed him making him break!

"FucK! That's it! Get me pregnant knock me up like the breeding cunt slut that you are!" Blake said as Jaune passed out the breeding slut knocked out as she smiled at Yang.

"Mission accomplished partner!"

"Damn right.. _. we got him. _ "  Blake said as she passed out

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! Next up is Neo and Oliva for a Jaune sandwich! Stay tuned for all the femdom on Jaune action!


	3. Teachers pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune goes for a walk in Vale, where he meets some rather questionable people one with multi-colored eyes that calls him puppy the other with burning orange eyes who refers to him as her Ashen one. After that Jaune takes matters into his own hands telling Olive and Glynda about his team bullying him and well... things take a unpredicted turn.

Jaune was having a horrible day. He woke up with a headache to break his mind. He looked up to his team's dorm and groaned.

 

"My head." Jaune groaned in pain his body felt like it was breaking apart! His head wanted to be split open and snapped in four! 

"Jaune! Stop yelling!" His partner Pharris said as she groaned looking at her fucking stud of a slam pig partner. 

 

_ Gonna get that boy's baby in me if I have to die.  _ She thought as she licked her lips sure the tsundere act was a bit rough, but it was her best shot! 

 

Pharris had been in love with Jaune since the first day she had laid eyes on him! Something about him had just lit a fire in her! Whenever she was around him, her heart began to beat and throb like it was going to break in two!

 

She needed Jaune in her life; she felt like she had lost him before? Whenever she saw him images flashed in her mind a boy with blonde hair a forest a spear to a tree, a boy like him in a dress at a ball, dancing fire pain fear...  Pharris had no idea where these emotions came from, but she really wanted to find out and put a fucking stop to them! 

 

Who is he? 

"Pharris look I know that I put you in a lot of stress in the day but can you please give me a second? I feel like hell, ok?" Jaune asked, looking up at his red-headed Mistral partner. 

"Whoa check out the balls on blondie, if I didn't know any better I would think that you could not be our Slam Pig you know?" Moxie said the faunus sprawled out on her bed her orange Cheshire eyes blinking owlishly at Jaune as he sighed. 

 

"Look I just don't feel too good, I feel like- 

"You feel like your ass was split in two and your dick is about to fall off?" Moxie asked, hitting a hole in one. Jaune's face lit up like a Christmas tree his face going beet red as he flushed.

"Hey! How did you know!?"

"I didn't but thanks for that info man I wonder what or who got in you last night. I mean you just left with your aunt's what happened after that?"

"Moxie, fucking disgusting," Olivia said, slamming a pillow into her partners face not willing or able to let the hint of jealousy on her face slip out. 

 

Olive did not like the fact that her Slam Pig was making her be a hole sister to the fucking team from the depths, but it was but one step on the road to perfection. 

Just take life one

 Step at a time work with those around you until you can burn them to cinders. It's what my mother liked to say. Oliva thought as she sighed her team was a joke in all ways but results so she could overlook the idiosyncrasies that plagued them or the moment. What she would not ignore is the fact that her seed was being spilled in another woman that she had no idea who it was or! That seemed to be taking advantage of her cock.

 

He belongs to me anyone who tries to come onto my property is in for an ass beating. Olivia thought as she glared at Jaune, the boy for once did not quiver under her look, he looked pissed, angry, hurt, and like he was about to punch something very hard. 

 

"Look I had a long night so I am going to take a shower ok?" Jaune asked not waiting for a response getting up going to the shower and slamming the door. There was a thud that filled the room as the door shook.

 

"What's gotten into him?" Moxie asked, looking up at the door, her fat ears and tail playfully swinging in the air as the day began.

\-----

"So! I have almost a full report."

"Good Ruby, thank you, Olivia?" Glynda the again but beautiful dean of Beacon said, licking her lips as she saw another tasty slam pig was back on her menu and in her grip. 

 

Jaune let out a sigh he had finally had enough of life, after the taxing night with his aunt's the terrible headache that came from the next day Jaune just wanted to get out and see the town! He left his dorm early making sure to kite the team of his even if they did seem put off by his earlier dominant burst. Jaune was done with them, he needed some break some relief in his life, and he was going to find it. 

 

The boy hopped on the first bullhead out of Beacon going to Vale he took the half-hour ride beating down the waves of motion sickness to land in the downtown city. 

 

The city had finally been rebuilt after the fall of Beacon all those years ago when his mother had alongside his long-dead father helped in defense of the school that was nearly torn down by those that would see the world tossed into chaos.

 

"I can't believe that this place was one a battlefield," Jaune muttered the clean almost shining streets of Vale looked like they had never seen a day of wear let alone suffered as an actual Grimm evasion took place in the city.  Jaune sighed he had no idea what he wanted to do in the city he could go to get a bit of food, but that would not take up more than a half-hour of his time, and he had a day to kill. The weekend was always the time he spent with his team doing his best to work his way back into their good graces. 

 

"If they have some," Jaune muttered bitterly he had no idea if any of his team had anything like good graces only that they seemed to be perpetually pissed off and horny at every second of the day. 

And they unloaded all of those frustrations on him, and he was tired of it! 

"I really should go to the dean." Jaune hissed even if she was terrifying Glynda would be the first to help him. Jaune needed to find a way out of his predicament and- 

Jaune saw her an older woman shorter than him walked out of a store, she was carrying a literal tower of what looked like ice cream boxes as the woman sauntered out Jaune saw the top box fall from the tip of her stack.

 

Jaune let out a scream as he lunged out he caught the box before it hit the ground the older woman paused, turning around as Jaune blushed.

 

She was beautiful shorter than him by about maybe four inches? Putting her a five foot five. She was a mature woman maybe early forties bright shining pink, green eyes, her hair long and colored brown-purple. 

 

She cocked her head up at Jaune her mesmerizing eyes barely taking his looks away from her chest that was fighting both tooth and nail to break out of the impossibly tight leotard that was keeping her bountiful chest together. 

 

That was only the tip of this tri-colored iceberg the woman had a pair of short brown pants that somehow kept the sheer thick thighs of her's in cheeks, and Jaune meant thick. 

She had legs that were small but so impossibly thick and filled with what either was solid muscle or  _ bubbles  _ of soft doughy flesh that it made his jaw drop.

 

_ Eyes up here _ . She said with one hand she signed to Jaune as he did the exact same with his hands.

 

_ Sorry! I'm sorry!  _ Jaune signed the skills taught to him by his mother and aunt Blake came in hand as she smirked.

_ You got something of mine cutie you mind giving that back to me? _ The woman asked, holding out her hand, Jaune blinked out of his stupor in a moment. 

 

_ Of course! Here! _ He signed before he gave her back her box. She smiled giggling in a way that while childish made Jaune fell something, deep in his heart, he felt something thump in him some long lost memory coming to his surface, Jaune felt himself with her? No memories visions flashed before his mind, he was in a club? He had no idea where a woman just like this one was in front of him much shorter though and far younger. 

 

She had the sem impossibly curvy body and the chest that made his heart skip a beat, but she was slender skinny, not an ounce of excess body mass to her. She blinked to him offering him a bowl of ice cream as- 

 

Hello? Are you still here? She signed as Jaune gaged.

"Sorry! So sorry! Jaune Arc!" He said not signing holding out a hand the woman paused a curious look on her face, her eyes wide to the point of saucers and she looked almost like she was having dejavu.

 

_ Jaune... Arc?  _

_ Yes! That's me! Jaune Arc Rose _ ! He signed the woman paused her eyes wide as saucers as she nodded. 

_ Neo. Neo Politan nice to meet you Jaune Arc Rose you look familiar do I know you from somewhere? Have I met you at another place if you don't mind me asking?  _ Neo said as Jaune paused, she looked familiar, and he felt like he knew her very well, but he had no idea who she was.

 

_ I don't think so, but my name is Jaune Arc Rose, Short sweet falls off the tongue, and the ladies love it!  _ Jaune said as Neo gagged doing a near spit take before tossing her returned ice cream onto the pile landing it with a flawless shot as she looked like she had just seen a ghost in the middle of Vale's street side.  

 

Neo blinked she knew she was seeing double as it looked like a ghost had crawled out of the grave dragged itself halfway across the world, tracked her to her spot and decided to sit as her very own  _ puppy  _ came home.   

\-----

 

"Jaune is being bullied."

"What? By who?" Olivia asked her green eyes narrowed she had never liked bullies even when she was a poor simple farm girl she never liked anyone who bullied. She especially did not like it when it was happening in her own school. 

 

"His own team, I have evidence that they are sexually harassing him in their own dorm," Ruby stated her case her own son being harassed she could not believe it! Jaune was hers! Her own son how could anyone want to harass him!? That was ridiculous! 

 

_ No one should harass my baby but me!  _ Ruby paused her mind flashing images of her pushing Jaune down her hands ripping open his shirt exposing his bare chiseled chest before she took down his pants and- 

 

_ A.H.! _ Ruby shook her head; the woman had a vision of something that she did not want to speak about. She felt a cold hand grip her chest as she felt her body shiver.  What am I thinking? That's my son! Ruby thought, shaking her head Olivia and Glynda both gave her a confused look as they shrugged their shoulders. 

 

"Ruby? Is something wrong?"

"N-no, ma'am."

"Ruby call me Olivia after all that we have done together it's only right." The older woman said her mind had long since merged with the one in her as Olivia's mind had been able to almost keep all of its identity but was mixed with the wizard. Ruby groaned she did not know why it was so hard to say this! She loved her son, he was the only thing she had left of Jaune and his life! 

_ I just love him as a mother nothing more. _ Ruby thought as she gave a low smile to her old friend and now boss.

 

"It's nothing, Olive I'm just a bit tired, you know?"

"Ruby I have been with you for years decades. I know when it is nothing and trust me with you, it is almost never anything. If you are frowning there is a reason for it."  Oliva said as her best as she did mean her best teacher gave a small sigh. Ruby shook her head, taking a seat in front of the dean.

 

"I don't know just knowing that my son being harassed under a roof that I work in is really getting to me."

"Ruby not that I do not believe you but how do you know that Jaune is being attacked?" Glynda said her brow furrowed this was not a joking manner a student sexually harassed was a matter that she took with all seriousness. 

 

"I walked in on it happening, Jaune was pinned down moaning almost screaming. They had my baby pinned down and- 

"that's quite enough. The word of the huntress that saved the world is more than enough for me. Glynda? I trust you to handle this with all due tact?"

"The three of them will regret putting the finger on what is ours."

"Yours? Glynda?" Ruby asked as Olvia stomped her fist on the table the woman gave her colleague a withering glare that made the dean fluster as she gulped.

 

"I mean! Our student? Jaune is our student, and to me, he is as good as family. Trust me, I will find out what the situation is before the day is done. Of this, you have my word." Glynda said her voice trembling Oliva gave her a warning wince before she turned back to Ruby. The slightly bronze woman smiled as she nodded her head.

 

"Ruby I am just as disturbed about this as you are. 

I was grooming that boy before he could even swing a weapon. 

"I am going to look deep into this matter and make sure that all involved are made accountable as soon as we are able to."

_ No one gets to waste my damned milk without me getting a dip of it.  _

 

"We will launch an investigation later on but until then Ruby, how are you? We rarely talked, please take a seat. Glynda? Tea?" Olive asked as much as she was worried about Ruby's son she had little to fear. Jaune would be here soon enough. Her last time she saw an Arc had not ended well.

Under confident, not strong unable to look at a mirror naked. Olive had missed her chance at taking a ride on the blonde knight. She knew that she was not going to let that chance slip through her fingers again. 

 

"I... I don't know I have classes to prep for I just got the dust I need for my combat one, and then for the weapon cleaning? It's a mess a miracle that half of these students do not blow their damned hands off before they even hit a Grimm!" 

"I can see but really take a seat, Ruby, we haven't talked in so long. Friends should talk more than just when someone has passed or when someone is about to." Olivia smiled, she knew that unlike her, Ruby was going to die. 

 

And when she died, she would not come back conversations with her was precious things like they were with almost everyone. She tried to make them conversations she had last so that the person's memory would never fully leave. 

 

"I guess that I can do that, I'm not the biggest drinker of tea, but Blake liked chamomile so if you have that?" 

"I'm sure that we do," Oliva said as Glynda nodded she had come close. 

That was far too near! If I did not cover that up and if Miss Rose was not as mistrusting as others.  If she had put that bit of information out, she did not know how others might take it. 

 

Jaune is  _ our  _ property I kept my hands off the last Arc in Beacon, but this one belongs to me! I won't let him slip away, I don't have much time before I will not be a mother... I need to find a way to get him in me one way or another. 

 

Glynda said, pouring the tea the drug absent Weiss was not as forthcoming with her drugs as she was with her team. Glynda and Olivia had to work double-time to make Weiss even consider giving them a bit. 

 

_ Stingy ice princess. She thinks that just because the old one looked at her that she has a right to him?! You lost that chance when you turned him down day after day! I hope that you don't think that this makes up for your lost time, just because your husband had that accident does not mean you can claim this one! You lost your chance women don't think that your husbands trip in the ice in the north is going to work here.  _

 

Glynda put the tea sans drug back as Ruby nodded.

"Thanks, Glynda heh, you know it still feels a bit funny calling you that. I'm used to it being Miss Goodwitch still." Ruby said as she took a  deep sip of her tea. 

 

Glynda and Olive said not a word as a glance was exchanged between them.

 

"That was when you were a bumbling student trying to confess to Mister Arc before his partner attempted and failed. I think you two were a cute couple. There is not a day that I do not regret his death. If I could have been at the castle- 

 

"It's fine. I won't let that be my end, it's not your fault ma'am I mean Glynda. None of it is your fault. You are one of the reasons that I am a huntress, you saved me back in the day, and I won't forget that ok?" Ruby asked, sipping her tea as she smiled.

 

"Wow! That is good tea!" Ruby said as Glynda nodded oh it was very good tea and that aphrodisiac was going to work wonders on her... 

\-----

 

"So this is where you live to please! Can you not?" Jaune asked as a teenager a bit younger than Neo but older than him sniffed him. She was a tall teen with skin smooth like marble eyes that glowed like fire and hair black like a raven. 

 

Her body was dressed in a smooth red dress that clung to her impossibly curvy figure as she stared at Jaune with an intensity to make him shudder.

 

"Neo! Your sister is being a bit... close?" Jaune said as Neo giggled.

The mute woman walked back into the room of her apartment with a  small tray of ice cream in hand.

 

_ Cindy, what are you doing? _ Neo signed as she put down her tray on a small porcelain dinner plate.

 

"He smells like  _ ashes _ ," Cindy said her voice carried a low heated undertone as Neo sighed, she knew that Cindy tended to get attached to new people especially people like- 

Him... Neo thought as she glared at Jaune Arc no not her Jaune Arc, this was Jaune Arc  _ Rose  _ he was not her  _ puppy _ . The puppy that had forgotten to come home to its mistress. A dog that had to be punished. A dog that had gone and gotten  _ killed _ .

 

_ He is so similar, that hair that look that voice? He's just like him the only difference the eyes.  He did not have blue and silver. He had pure blue, and he was perfect like that.  _

 

_ So tell me Jaune why are you in town today? _ Neo singed Cindy stood behind Jaune sniffing inhaling his scent. Jaune gulped as she drank his scent. 

"I was just trying to get away from my team. 

_ Really? Do tell me but first tea?  _ Neo asked as she snapped her fingers. Cindy left the back of the couch walking over producing twin teacups from behind her as Neo handed Jaune one of them.

 

_ Here you go. _

"Thanks, Neo."

_ Don't mention it now enjoy. _ Neo signed as she watched Jaune he took the tea and sipped. Neo smirked it was always fun to get Cindy involved in the fun. The smaller woman who looked damned familiar to the woman that had ruined her life and killed the closest thing to a father in her world. 

 

But Cindy was not Cinder. She was just an orphan that Neo had seen to take it just like Roman had done her.  Cindy was a mirror image of that fire witch. She had her hair, her eyes her looks were so perfect that Neo often had to pinch herself. 

 

Neo was not one to believe that life existed after death but after two decades with Cindy and just meeting Jaune... she was not as convinced that there was not someplace in the sky as- 

"Neo? This tea... it tastes different." Jaune said as Neo smirked. 

 

"It tastes like the tea I had before with my aunt's," Jaune said taking a deep sip Neo paused most men would be out with just a sip of the powerful drug, but Jaune took a deep sip before his effects began to grow.

 

_ Strange, is he getting immune?   _ Neo wondered before Jaune hit the couch with a thud!  

As soon as he was down, Cindy pounced! She jumped on Jaune, ripping off his Beacon uniform as she inhaled him. Sniffing him deeply as she whimpered.

 

"Es! This is it! Neo! This smell! It's him! He's the Ashen one! The one that I was waiting for!" Cinder hissed sniffing deeply as she licked Jaune running her tongue alone down his chiseled chest. Ciner licked his shet sniffed every last inch of Jaune as she lavished him on her tongue! 

Jaune was at her mercy as she attacked him! She made sure to take every last inch of him into her scents as she began to  _ inhale  _ him! 

 

She took her tongue deep over him sniffing running her tongue ran deeply onto him as she liked him. She took her scent and made sure to find Jaune's this was it! The Ashen one! 

 

Cindy  _ knew  _ this smell before she even could breathe! Since her birth, it was an obsession with her! To find him to find the Ashen one, she knew what he would look like a hair or bight blonde and a smell like that of burned ashes.

 

"He is  _ cursed _ ," Cindy said ass he licked up his scent taking time to run her tongue down to his pants and ripping down his shorts! 

 

She saw a foot of cock pop out and almost came.  Jaune's scent overpowered her she felt her body shake her cunt became so wet she was sure that she was going to leave stains on the cough she took her mouth rubbing it up the side of the cock licking it roughly as she moaned. 

 

The scent! That overpowering overbear scent! It gripped her body shaking her like it was a leaf in a storm! Shaking her shoulders and banging around her heat! She felt her heart go thump!  _ Thump _ ! She wanted this no she needed this! This scent this body this dick! 

 

She needed every bit of it, and she was going to take it!

 

"So much, so manly so pure!" Cindy said as she felt her body quiver in anticipation if it was not for the fact that she was to bus worshiped the thick fat cock that she was soon going to be riding until the day end of the day! 

 

Cindy took her mouth planting several wet messy sloppy love marks all over the cock in front of her face! She took the cock taking it deep into her mouth once twice, and she almost passed out in joy form the taste! 

 

_ So perfect! _ She was going to have to take samples of this to save the saliva you can put it in jars take some of the pubic hair skin samples most of his clothes! Make him duplicates the original was too much to lose so soon. Make her own sets for him and send him back without him knowing anything is wrong! 

 

Cindy thought as she prepared to finally take her _ Ashen one.  _

 

There was a moment as she slammed up, tearing off her panties and tossing them to the side!  She knew what she was doing as she licked her lips.

"I am going to-

A cough filled the room as Neo coughed, she took out her scroll and tapped it. Cindy looked ready to moan.

"But Neo! Please!?" 

_ N.O. _ Neo signed nothing the letters as she whimpered.

"But we already gave him the tea! Why not!?"

_ The tea was a test to see if it would still work or if he has developed an immunity to it. You will not go that far this time. _

"That's not fair! I want him to be in me! I need him inside of me!" 

_ I know that, but you will have to wait like me. I am not going to get him to knock me up until next time.  _

"You trust Weiss to do that!? Why would she do this for us!?" Cindy asked her cunt dripping onto Jaune's thick cock his large bulbous head preached up tickled her petals as Cindy's cunt quivered practically begging for something hard thick and meaty to fill it to the breaking point!  Cindy whimpered as Neo shook her head, already pointing to Jaune his body, stirred to life even now as Neo sighed.

_ It looks like we are going to do this the quick and sleazy way. _ Neo signed as Cindy groaned. 

 

"I can be quick!"

_ Not without a condom, you can't. _

"It's a safe day!"

_ No, it's not. _

"How do you know!?"

_ I have lived with you for over twenty years. I know what your days now get off so I can work my magic.  _ Neo signed as Cindy sighed.

 

"Ok, fine but I don't like this," Cindy said as she got off Jaune neo nodded once.

Good girl. Neo sighed as she sauntered over, taking out her unique tool. A slim purple but very functional dildo. Neo liked to test the waters before she got to take her first course. Neo took the dildo taking it deep down her throat, making sure that she got it nice and lubed. She took the dildo and gently or as gently as Neo did anything which ranged from gentle touch to not wake a bay to breaking open a hole in a wooden wall slammed it into Jaune ass.

 

The boy whimpered eyes flashed open as Neo frowned.

 

Neo saw the way Jaune's body twitched.  _ Not good, his body is beginning to adapt to the drugs. We either need to up the doses or find another combination. It won't be long before his memory begins to come with him after the sessions.   _

the change in facial expressions as her dildo worked its way in and out of his body. She smirked, licking her lips as she pushed it  _ deeper  _ into him. 

 

Jaune let out a low moan of pleasure his cock leaking a massive amount of pre-cum as she found his special button. 

 

Neo knew more than to just let this go, Jaune's first orgasm by her hand was going to be without his dick even getting the faintest bit of attention. 

She knew how to do it, she knew what to do she was going to make sure he came and then- 

 

"MNNN! Not like that...  _ please _ ..." Jaune whimpered in his half state of sleep and wake. Neo giggled her dick was throbbing head angry purple leaking a thick amount of pre-cum as she pushed her dildo deeper and deeper into his ass.  As Neo played with him, Jaune's eruption became closer and closer. His dick throbbed more and more that thick veiny meat shaft that made her own succulent tight honey pot quiver in anticipation of when it was going to be fully stuffed as she groaned. 

 

Neo pushed the dildo in and out, licking her lips her cunt becoming drenched as Cindy moved in the shadows.

 

"I need to do this now! I have to make sure that I have it all!" Cindy said as she busily went about finding gather and figuring out ways to appreciate then replicate Jaune's clothing, her  _ Ashen one _ had finally come!

 

 Back from beyond the void of the night! He was back in her grip, and she could not just let him go! Not when he was so close! 

 

"He has to be mine! I need him!" Cindy said as she took her scalpel that she kept for specific reasons in her own life. She scraped off the skin from the clothes, taking out all the samples that she could! Making sure to take out as much hair as she could she needed to have them! If she did not have every last bit of samples that she could, she would die!

 

"Oh Ashen one I did not know where you have gone, but I need you in my life!" Cindy thought as memories flooded her brain, she felt the pain of the impact the thrill of conquest. The feeling of hot blood on her face!

 

The way she felt when she looked down at a woman in red. The feeling of power the rush of knowing your triumph was at hand. The feeling of sheer euphoria as she let out a shot that landed herself as a victor. The moment that green eyes went glassy before bright blue ones flashed in pure hatred. 

 

"Do you believe in  _ destiny _ ?" Cindy asked as Jaune groaned his cock came exploding a massive wave a burst of cum, a fire hose book in the living room coating almost everything in a thick viscous, creamy substance as Jaune's prostate finally gave in and his dick finally broke…

\-----

 

Jaune was done. 

"I need help!" He said as Glynda and Oliva paused, they looked at Jaune like a fly that had just flown right to the web of a widow.

"Help? With that, you would need help with Mister Arc?" Olivia asked her intentions clear as day to any who knew what her real motivations were.

 

"I am being bullied by my own team!"

"Bullied? What do you mean by bullied Jaune? Please tell me everything." Oliva said, licking her lisp her panty-less crotch began to soak through as her cunt began to get ready for what she knew was going to cum.  

"Oh, you say you are being bullied Jaune? Please know this is a serious claim please have some tea." Glynda said as she offered Jaune a cup of steaming hot tea. Jaune took the tea nodding taking a small sip before pausing.

 

"Jaune?" Olivia asked a bit of fear coming from her as Jaune paused the tea barely past his lips before he froze. Jaune didn't like the taste of the tea, it was not the same taste that had plagued his mouth and while it was not the same taste Jaune had grown an instinctual fear of the heated liquid. 

 

Jaune paused as the tea did not taste like the same tea that had been plaguing him stealing his moments after he went with his aunt's or Neo it was warm? Jaune drank it his body relaxing his eyes opening wide as he felt energized, power filled his body as he began to feel hot. 

 

"Jaune you say you are being bullied, please tell us exactly what is happening to you and please do not spare any details," Oliva said, licking her lips. She smiled evilly down to Jaune she saw the tea affecting him. 

 

Neo's message told her that he was starting to develop an immunity to the tea and as such? She needed to change the dosage.

 

She gave him a whole new type of tea, one that was meant to start him up rather than just put him down. Jaune grunted his face sweating as he began to pant.

 

"I... every night they pin me to bed..." Jaune said his body heating up he felt like he was in a dessert! His pants tightened as his foot of cock hardened his sore ass begged to be taken as he whimpered.

 

"Oh? And what do they do to you?" Oliva asked as Jaune whimpered.

 

"They take my pants off, they make me please them sexually with my tongue, they use me for their own, and they insert things into me.  

 

I tell them to stop, and they don't listen! Please let me sleep in another room!"

"Oh Jaune that is all you needed to say! If you want to sleep in another room, then I have one all picked out." Olivia said as she began to slide her pants down Glynda walked behind Jaune, seeing his foot of near wrist thick cock hardening in his pants as she licked her lips.

 

_ That is going to be the breeding spire to give me children.  _

Glynda thought as she walked behind Jaune, making sure that he could not leave the room no matter what.

 

"You do? Where will I sleep?" Jaune asked as Olive stood up as she removed her pants!? Jaune paused his eyes went wide as the winking slick wet pussy of the headmistress of Beacon looked down to him. Olivia looked down to Jaune smirking as she kicked her brown pants to the side before laying down on her ass and holding out her hand doing a come hither motion with her fingers to Jaune.

 

"Take me Arc. Show me what a man can do." She said as Jaune whimpered, he tried, honestly to stand up as he pulled out of his chair.

 

"Headmistress!? What's wrong with you!?" Jaune yelled as he got up, he never made it past a foot. His body was wrapped in purple light as he was yanked off the ground! Jaune yelped as his pants were ripped off his body! His pants and boxers tore off him, revealing a rock hard foot of cock!

 

"What's going on!?" Jaune yelped as Glynda took her semblance and with one easy motion, slammed Jaune into Olivia's cunt! 

 

Oliva screamed! Jaune's foot of cock broke her cunt! Shoving itself deep inside of her making her shudder!  Jaune's cock slammed deep into her cunt, pushing her insides apart, her often seldom used cunt gripped down on the invader that was busy breaking it apart! 

 

"Oh, fuck! Jaune!" Oliva said as Jaune snapped! The tea's aphrodisiac pushes his brain over the edge! Jaune let out a grunt whatever passed as self-control left his brain as she gripped the hips of the woman that was around a half a foot taller than him and began to thrust! 

 

He slammed his cock in and out of her cunt, making sure to plow deep into her sex! Jaune slammed his dick in and out his balls making wet slapping sound of flesh on flesh as they slapped onto the pert soft bubbly ass of the headmistress!

 

Jaune grunted his dick felt like it was going to be crushed! His eyes narrowed into the headmistress cunt, his sick sawing in and out of her quivering tight cunt, making her shudder!  

Jaune's dick hammered into Olival his cock acting like a fleshy jackhammer! 

 

Jaune  _ pumped  _ her hips, slamming his dick in faster and faster! Jaune felt her cunt gripping him squeezing his dick, making him groan!

"A.H.! Ma'am your cunt is so tight." Jaune hissed his dick felt like it might melt!

 

 The soft, smooth pussy was clenching down on his dick making sure to make the fat thick turgid dick plowing deep into her cunt as it attempted to tear it in two!

 

Olivia let her eyes roll into the back of her head as Jaune's dick gouged out her cunt!

 

Her sopping wet spongy inside had never been stretched to the point that they were now! Jaune's hips slammed in and out moving as spend that would have possibly put even Ruby to shame!

 

"A.H.! A.H.! Jaune! Fuck me! Yes! That's it! Fuck me harder! Fuck your headmistress harder! Get that cock right into my cunt! Break my baby chamber and make me a mommy!" Oliva said as the first orgasm of her night came over her. 

 

Olivia tossed her head back her body shaking and spasming as the first orgasm of the night was ripped out of her supple bronze flesh!  Olive cried out her body, shaking her inner walls shaking and contracting, gripping down under internal pleasure as she let out a scream of pleasure!

 

"A.H.! Jaune!" Oliva screamed as she cried out her legs shot out, wrapping around the waist of  Jaune pulling his fat thick cunt shatterer deep into her six! Jaune's thick dick tip that was widely stretching her cunt in three was pressing into her womb  _ hammering  _ into and past her cervix slamming deep into her very womb!

 

Jaune's cock was milked even harder than before Olives already small tight and wet cunt doubled down in tightness as it was forced to spasm! 

 

Jaunes' dick broke the soft, supple, fleshy wall of the insides making sure to shake the needy unused cunt as sit clamped down hard.  Those things fleshy walls milking that dick for every last thing that it was worth! 

 

Jaune's dick was once more wrapped in sporadic rapidly claims walls of flesh, the cunt gripped down pulling Jaune deeper and deeper into it as Jaubne grunted, his own climax was coming soon, his fat heavy balls slapped onto her ass making her  _ groan _ !

 

Jaune wanted to pund her until the end of fucking time! The way her cunt gripped his dick, making him grunt and moan, he crushed her cunt her legs, pulling him in deeper and deeper Jaunes' dick slamming her weak spots again and again!

 

 Olive lost herself,  _ feeling  _ her orgasms crashing over and over, making her body seize and spasm as it was overtaken by tidal waves of pleasure!

 

"Oh, fuck! Jaune! Jaune! I'm coming!" Olive said as she came, again and again, her cunt shuddering on Jaune's dick as it began to pound her into submission! Olive let her eyes full role as her mouth hung open. She shivered like her walls were being pulled apart! 

 

Jaune felt his balls  _ pulsed  _ his thick melon-sized balls that had been until now so roughly smacking against that fat and soft ass that Olive called her own whacked! Jaune's balls throbbed the harsh tennis ball sized objects slapped roughly the thick fleshy balls pulsating with need before- 

 

"Fuck!" Jaune let out a scream as he felt his balls fire! Jaune jammed his dick to the absolute limit! Shoving it to the absolute deepest part's of Olive's pussy making sure that when his dick fired and pulsed shooting like a fire hose her vulnerable womb got a point-blank black shot Arc baby buckshot! 

 

Jaune's dick came at once! Filling her cunt with a literal quarter gallon of thick gooey, creamy cum as he screamed!

 

"FUCK! Headmistress I'm coming!" Jaune said as his dick fired! His dice burst pumping load after load of thick  _ creamy  _ baby batter splattered her vulnerable womb drowning her ovaries in cum!

 

 Jaune pumped her cunt with rope after rope of thick baby batter making sure that the sizeable bulge that was appearing in her gut was going to be much more in the next few months as Olive screamed again cumming for at least the fourth time as she got off at the sick perverse feeling of rough impregnation. 

 

She shuddered her body a weak convulsing mess Jaune's dick still pulsed line after lien of thick Arc baby batter making her groan as Jaune slammed his lips to hers both of them sharing a fiery kiss as Jaune gripped her thick surprisingly soft and plump hips for dear life!

 

 His dick finally finished pumping her cunt with enough cum to guarantee the next five kids did Jaune finally feel his foot of dick began to grow soft. 

 

He felt his legs go weak his heavy balls began to calm down as Jaune finally let his breathing catch up and- 

 

"Oh, we can't have that," Glynda said, flicking her wand as Jaune screamed!

_ "AHH!" _ Jaune screamed as a foot of something soft and slippery was forced into his ass! Glynda used her semblance to pick up her own limp eight-inch dildo making sure to use her semblance to jam it right up Jaunes ass he yelped!

 

"Glynda?!" Jaune screamed his dick once again, being forced back into action. His dick began to grow again in her cunt, his dick becoming hard as steel as he rammed her! Jaune slammed into her hips as his cock was forced to come back into life!

 

Glynda's dildo slid in and out of Jaune's ass the dildo was busy assaulting his prostate making Jaune quiver, his legs began to grow weak his balls once again throbbed wave after wave of heat and electric pleasure began to overwhelm him!

 

Jaune slammed his hips back into Olive his drive to breed once more pushed to new heights! He grunted, knowing that he needed to fuck, to slam his dick back into her cunt! His cock forced back into action as Jaune fucked Olive with a renewed passion! 

 

His dick slamming in and out once again this time his thrusts backed up by the sheer power of the dildo slamming in and out of his ass!

Jaune quivered his body shaking as he groaned, his legs shaking his body quivering he had to cum he needed to cum again, but he needed to keep fucking this pussy until it broke!

 

"I'm not going to stop until you are fucking torn in two"! Jaune growled as he felt his dick melted Olive's cunt even after being so recently fucked into submission was already gripping back onto the cock that was so busy breaking it in two as she was fucked like a wild animal!

"A.H.! Fuck! Yes! Don't stop! Take that thick fucking dick and rail me! You are going to be our Slamp Pig but don't think that you get to have it fucking easy! You are going to be doing work, goddammit! You are going to be fucking me just as much as I'm going to be riding that thick dick!" Olive said, screaming at the top of her lungs! 

 

Her body shaking as electric bolts of pleasure shot through her! She screamed out as Jaune's dick began to plow out her already packed cunt! Jaune'd dick cared not for being covered in its own cum! Jaune's dick plowed deep into her forcing her cum to the side as he railed her without mercy!

 

"So much! So thick! So fucking hot!" Olive said her packed cunt sloshing around as Jaune fucked her like a common slut! Jaune's dick showed no signs of stopping his pasta being battered by the slim dildo coring it to maximum steel as Jaune fucked her like a monster!   As Jaune fucked her like a stud as Glynda groaned. Her own hands filled her sopping cunt one hand making sure that her cunt was so soaked that it was going to make a mess!

 

Glynda hissed in pleasure her tool was doing work! Jaune's ass was going to be sore for the next couple of days! Jaune was getting his prostate trained all the while he was still being left to keep his airtight seal. At this right, Jaune was going to be ready and still feel the effects of when his ass was first stretched out! 

 

Glynda smirked he own cunt coming, again and again, her slick fingers shoved deep into her sex, hew dildo jammed thrust into his ass with perfect precision into Jaune's vulnerable ass. Each attack made sure to his prostate at a perfect angle! 

 

Making sure to give Jaune the perfect pleasure and incentive to fuck Olive even harder! Something he did as he crashed his hips deeper and harder into her boss Glynda winced in pain as the scrams of Olive turned into literal shrieks of pleassure, she was begging as hard as possible for Jaune to fuck Olive like a man possessed!

 

His nails dug into her supple hips his balls slapped harder and harder Jaune was a man with stamina but even he had limits, His dick crushed by the spasming constricting wildly and by now the collapsing inner walls of Olive's cunt made the poor boy reach his limit again! 

 

Jaune hilted his dick to the very limit into Olive having the power to make her scream at the top of her lungs a shriek so loud that Glynda had to ver her eyes as he came fo the second time that night! His dick throbbing against as it burst! 

This time the load was just as much as Olive's eyes rolled to the farthest back of her head! The feeling of her already pumped to the max cunt! that was at full capacity be so roughly and forcibly pumped with roped after thick gooey rope of virulent Arc baby batter right into her over flooded cunt! 

 

Making the wet sloshing sounds reached a crescendo as her cunt overflooded and burst with cum like a popped balloon as both of them screamed the others name and passed on the desk.

 

"Fuck!" Glynda groaned her body finally came she had gotten her orgasm after two charges finally reached the limit of their bodies durability. Olive and Jaune passed into sleep as Glynda sighed. She knew that this was part of the plan, but it was troublesome. 

 

"So much work to do so little time, we barely had the time for this, but I guess that this is what we paid for," Glynda said not taking her dildo out of Jaune she was leaving it in as she sighed, she did not want to take it out quite yet, she had to enjoy this brief time. 

 

Jaune had been kept in the dark for far to long soon it would be his turn to know that he was going to be very different students in Beacon. First, she would find a way to deal with his team. Anyone abusing her Slam Pig that was not on her list and that list was not very large they would soon learn why Glynda GoodWitch was not just a name. 

 

"She will learn they will learn to know what it means to touch what does not belong to you. Jaune when you awake, we will make sure that you are more than ready to do your  _ duty  _ as our own Slam Pig. Glynda said smirking she was looking forward to the day when the tea was not needed, and Jaune would  _ pump  _ their pussies with enough cum to make them  _ burst!  _

 

As the woman sighed she did take the dildo out Jaune grunted almost the boy was a striking resemblance to his father and Glynda regretted not making him into her own boy toy during his time she could have spent hours bouncing on his dick in her chair or forcing his head between her t _ hick  _ thighs but that was then now Jaune the new Jaune would do, or he would be made to do. 

 

"You are going to be a great student. I can't wait to ask Olive how she felt." Glynda said as she sighed. It was fun, but now it was time to clean up the hell hole that was the headmistresses office. It needed a  _ damn _ mop.

"Really why people can not just have sex on the floor or the bed like a  _ normal  _ person I will never know but I do know that as fun as it was to watch, I can not wait for it to finally be _ my  _ turn." 

  
  



End file.
